Staring Over
by jlb7512
Summary: Bella and Jacob married. But what happenes when Jacob ends their 10 year marriage and Dr. Edward Cullens comes into her life. Some strong language. A little bit on lemon. Now complete !
1. Chapter 1 My personal life

**This is my first story. So please be kind and review it. I would love to hear any comments you make. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**

**_Disclaimer.....All these great characters are own by the one and only Stephenie Meyer._**

Chapter 1 My personal life

I'm sitting here at my vanity getting ready to go out for my 28th birthday. Oh, joy. Please don't get me wrong, I'm looking forward to tonight. It is just my best friend planned this. If you knew her, you would know what I mean. She goes overboard on everything. Alice does not know what a simple quite dinner with friends mean. That is all I asked for. Alice just said "Bella you only turn 28 once. So let's live this up." So now it is a party for 100 for my closest friends and I think ALL my co-workers. It is in a hotel in a town 15 minutes from here. The town we live in does not have what Alice was looking for to have this event at. Let's not forget the open bar, the caterers and the DJ. But when it is all said and done I love my best friend. Alice is one of a kind.

Sitting here looking back I realize that this year marks some milestones in my life. 20 years ago I met my 4 best friends. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose. This was my first year at my new school. Our 3rd and 4th grade year. Alice, Rose and I were in 3rd and Jasper and Emmett in 4th. I remember getting to school early that day and going to the playground to waste time. I was sitting on the swing looking and this happy little girl came running over to me. We talked for a few minutes while two boys and a little girl came over to us. Alice introduced me to her brother Emmett and his friend Jasper and Jasper's sister Rose. Then Alice stood and put her arm around me and introduced me as her best friend Bella. We all become best friend fast. One teacher in our small school called us the 5 musketeers. We were connected at the hip. Emmett and Jasper come like the brothers I never had. Rose and Alice where like my sisters.

It was 15 years ago this year that Jacob joined our little group. He fit right in. He had just moved into our sleepy little town. His father took a new job not too far from here. It was in a bigger city. But they decided they wanted the small town living. It was a big change for them to move off the Indian reservation they lived on their whole lives. So, our small town, population less the 1500, was perfect for them. Okay, so our town is not really a town it is a village. But we all loved it here.

It was also 10 years ago this year that Jake and I got married. He took a job as a security guard job at a nuclear plant not too far from here. I worked as a CNA at a hospital nearby. (I started working there when I was 16.) I worked in the TCU (transitional care unit). (I still work at the hospital, but now I have my RN and I'm the head nurse of the TCU. Our floor is like a rehabilitation unit. We help people get ready to go home after surgery or other health problems. Not all our patients go home. If after physical therapy they still cannot take care of themselves we help place them in different care units. Most go on to nursing homes. And, now Jake is head of security at the nuclear plant. He also travels one week a month to 3 other nuclear plants to train other security guards.) That year Alice, Rose, Jake and I had our High school graduation. A month later I turned 18 and then 2 weeks later Jake and I got married.

I remember that day like it was yesterday. Alice was my maid of honor. Rose my bridesmaid. Emmett and Jasper were the best men. We had it at a park on the river. It was breath taking. Alice, Rose and I waited on a small path in the tree around the corner from where all the guest where seated. In front of the guest was a white arch with bright pink orchids on it. Alice also had a few of the same orchids with the white roses I carried. Alice and Rose did a beautiful job on the whole thing. The music started and Rose walked around the corner and down the little path that lead up to the arch and stood to the left . Just a few steps behind Rose was Alice. They looked just gorgeous in their soft pink dresses. Nothing too fancy, just a simple strapless dress, the hem came just above the knee. The music changed and it was my turn. I took a deep breath and walked around the corner. I stood still for a few seconds. I looked right at Jake. After 3 years of dating he still took me breath away. He stood about 6'4 and had strong shoulders and very built upper body. He looked like a body builder. I loved the look of his deep copper skin in the sun light. His deep brown eyes looked at me and a huge smile spread across his face. I thought I was going to past out. The simple look of love in his eye told me I was doing the right thing. I knew in that one moment this was meant to be. I could not see my life without him. My dad lightly squeezed my arm and said "He is waiting for you, Bells." Then Charlie's hand had to stop me from running to him. Jake took my hand from Charlie and we said our vows. When the words "You may kiss your bride.", Jake turned to me and put his arms around my waist, picked me up and kiss me soft and deep. All the love we felt for each other passed through our lips. It was a bit overwhelming. I felt like I was going to pass out. Then he broke our kiss and whispered in my ear "Now you are my forever." I whispered back "There is no other place I would want to be but with you forever."

I felt a soft hand running up and down my back. It bought me back to the here and now.

"Alice will kill us if we are later." Jake whispered in my ear. Then I felt his lips on my ear.

"I'm ready." I turned to look at him. I could get lost in his eyes and he knew it. I just sat there and stared in his eyes.

"Bells we really need to go." He chuckled at me.

"When this is over I get you all to myself, right?" I asked his with a big smile.

"I would have it no other way." He smiled back at me.

"Okay, let's get this over." I laughed

I was dressed in the outfit Alice had laid out on my bed for me to wear. She picked it all out. Shoes and all. Right down to the bra and panties. She sure knows how to go overboard on things. Got to love Alice. We walked out of our bedroom and down the hall, turning off lights as we went. At the front door he turned on the outside light. He took my hand and put it in the crook of his arm and walked me to the car. Opening the passenger side door for me to slide in and closed it softly. After 10 year still the perfect gentleman. Just thinking that still makes my heart falter. He got in the driver's side and leaned over to my side and gave me kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Beautiful." He said in my lips. With that, we were off to my party.

On the way to the party my mind drifted back again. I was remembering the 6 of us trying to figure out how we were going to go to college together. After graduation Emmett and Jasper did some traveling. They took the year off so we could all go to college together. We all decided to go to the community colleges in our area. I was already working, so it was not a big step to go on to nursing school. Jake decided to work until I was done, then go. After I was done he went and took a few courses that help him with his job. Which was a good call. When the head of security job came open those courses he took helped him get that job. Alice and Rose took a small business course and started a wedding and party planning business. They are great at it. They have had people come from a 100 miles away to have them plan their parties. Emmett went on to Law Enforcement, he now works for the state patrol. I don't think there is a better job out there for Emmett. If you did not know him, his big built body would scare you. I don't think anyone runs from him, they just look at him and are scared stiff. Jasper went on to become a counselor, he works through the hospital. He helps patients and their families. I really like working with Jasper. He just has away about him that just relaxes you. It really helps with his job. We all have gone on and became really successful in our lives. We all have found the loves of our lives. Alice and Jasper where married just a few years ago. Rose and Emmett are getting married next year. We all are really happy. I really do not think things can get any better.

"Honey, we are here." Jake's soft lip's on my cheek pulls me back. "What have you been day dreaming about?"

"Nothing really. Just remembering." I tell him.

"Good things I hope."

"When I think about you, it is always good things." We kiss and get out of the car.

It was 6 a clock. I was right on time. It looked like from the parking lot everyone was here. I squeezed Jake's hand and I took a deep breath.

"Let's get this over with." I said trying to calm myself. Why was Jasper not with me? I could really use his calming presence. Jake opens the door for me and I took one step in and was shocked. The big room was beautiful. There was nice banner across the back wall saying "Happy Birthday Bella". The many tables had beautiful pink and white flowers and balloons as center pieces. The tables were placeed around a dance floor with the DJ stand in front. Waiters where walking around with trays. I know it sounds cheesy, I loved it. I just like everything simple. Everyone was sitting around tables talking in small groups. I could see where my work friends were and my other friend were. Then in a high chirpy voice I heard Alice.

"Bella you are later." She yelled and came running at me and threw her arms around me. Almost knocking us over.

"Alice, I'm not late. We are right on time." I laughed at her excitement. Right behind her was Rose, Jasper and Emmett.

"Happy Birthday little sis." With that, Emmett picked me up in a big bear hug.

"Emmett I cannot breath." He laughed and put me down. Rose and Jasper wished me a happy birthday. Then I went to say hi to everyone. Then we sat to eat. After dinner I went to see the girls from work and met their husbands. We sat and talked a bit. I found where Angela and her husband Ben where sitting with Jessica and Lauren, some other nurses from work. I have known Angela and Ben for years, we went to school together.

"There is the birthday girl." Angela stood up as I walk over to her. She gave me a big hug.

"Thank you and thank you guys for coming." I was so happy to see her outside of work.

"We would not have missed this for anything." Jessica said from across the table. I did like Jessica but she was not my favorite person. I had a feeling she could be a little of a backstabber.

"I'm glad you came, Jessica." I said with a smile on my face. "What are we talking about? Any good talk going around?"

"We were just talking about the new doctors that are moving here. I heard they are father and son. The son is only 29 and has been a doctor since he was 20. He finished med school at like 19." Jessica knew everything. You know the kind.

"I heard they where the best surgeons in Chicago and they are moving close so they can work in Iowa City once and awhile." added Angela.

"When are they going be setting up shop here?" I have not heard anything about the new doctors yet.

"From what I heard, sometime next week." Lauren said. I really did not know why she was here. Everyone knew she and I did not get along. I think she is jealous of me. She does have a few more years of nursing then me. So, when the head nurse's job came open she thought she was going to get it, but I did. Our hospital has a high turnover rate, a lot of people leave to go on to bigger hospitals. I just stayed here. I was happy here. I have worked this floor for over 10 years. Nobody was there anymore from when I first start as a CNA. So, the D.O.N thought it made sense for me to get the job and that was all the mattered.

"That is all we need. Another smart ass doctor who think he knows it all." Jessica chimed in.

I felt a hand on my back and turn to see Jake standing behind me. I turn back to the girls and you should have seen the look on Jessica and Lauren faces. This is the first time they have met Jake. Jake is a gorgeous man. He is tall with a strong jaw line and slim but not too slim nose. His deep brown eyes are breath taking. I missed his long jet black hair. He wore it short now. He smiled at the girls.

"Jessica, Lauren, This is my husband Jacob. Jake this is Jessica and Lauren, they are nurses from work." I introduced them to Jake. You should have seen their jaws drop. It was pretty funny.

"It's nice to meet you two. Do mind if I steal her for a dance?" He asked.

"Of course, not Jake. You two have fun." Angela said while giving me a hug.

"Good night. I'll see you girls bright and early tomorrow at work." Then I walked hand in hand with Jake to the dance floor. As soon as we step a foot on the dance floor our song came on. "Keeper of the Stars" by Tracy Byrd. Jake leaned down and wrapped his arms around me. Then we danced cheek to cheek. I just loved to breath him in. He had this wonderful woodsy / musky smell to him. No after shave or cologne could cover that smell. I could dance like this with him forever. But, I knew Alice and Rose would not let me. So, when the DJ played Nickelback "I Want to Be a Rock Star". Rose and Alice ran over and pulled me away from Jake. He walked over to Emmett and Jasper. They just stood there and laughed at us dancing with each other. The DJ played all my old favorites. Bon Jovi, Poison, Warrant, and Kiss. I was started to think they were going to keep on the dance floor all night until the DJ slowed it down again. Jake came to reclaim in his arms. We danced in each other's arms to Bon Jovi's I'll be there you.

"I don't know how to thank you for that." I whispered in his ear.

"For what?"

"Saving me from Rose and Alice. My feet are killing me from all that dancing."

"Oh, I did not do that for you. I just wanted to hold you again." He laughed "But I'll think of a way for you to repay me for it later." He added. I could feel his cheesy smile on my cheek.

"In that case I say it is time to head home." Then I turned my face to the side to kiss him.

After our dance we went over to say good night to everyone. The party was already dying down. A lot of the people had to work in the morning. I gave Jasper and Emmett big hugs and thanked them for everything and said good night. I left Jake there to talk to the guys about their Friday guy's night out tomorrow.

"Alice and Rose, thank you two so much for this great party. How did I get such good friends like you guys." I said as I pulled them into one big hug.

"Bella, it was no problem. You know that. Alice goes looking for reasons to throw a party." Rose said playfully hitting Alice in the side.

"I only throw free parties for Bella." Alice playfully defending herself while throwing her arms around me, then kissing me on the cheek with a big popping kiss.

"I love you both too. Okay, lunch tomorrow. Meet me at work. We will plan our girl's night out then. Okay?" I said. I was really looking forward to it. We had to put it off for the last few weeks because they had a big party they were working on. It was last weekend. So girl's night was a go for this weekend.

"Sound great. We will meet you at 11:00." Rose agreed.

We hugged on last time. I went and got Jake and headed for home. It was a long night. The drive home was nice and quiet. I went and took a nice hot shower. Let the hot water relax my tired back. Then I slipped on my night grown and sled into bed and into Jake's waiting arms. Our lips met and it turned into a hot passion filled kisses. He let his hand slide up my back to my shoulders then slipped the straps of my night grown down. His lips moved down as the gown did. Once I felt his lips on my breast I was in heaven.


	2. Chapter 2 My work life

**_After post this chapter I reread it. _**

**_I went and made a few changes and add more to it. _**

**_SO PLEASE REREAD. I think you will like what I added._**

**_Disclaimer.... Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyers._**

Chapter 2 My work life

I hated the alarm clock going off this morning. I was not ready to get up. 4:30 am came way to early this morning. With being the Head nurse I got to pick my hours. So, I had no one to blame but myself for getting up so early. It is time to shower, dress and eat then off to work.

After I ate I went back to our master bath to brush my teeth and get Jake up. It was now 5:30 and time to get him up. I kissed him on the cheek.

"Baby, it is time to get up." I whispered in his ear. He put his arm around me and pulled me to him.

"Why don t we call in today and stay in bed together all day?" He said with me laying on him.

"I would love nothing more than to do that, but I m meeting the girls at work for lunch. How about I meet you here, in this bed around midnight. How does that sound?"

"I like it. But will Alice and Rose let you leave girls night early?"

"I'll call you if they won t let me, Okay. Love you. Have a good day at work."

"Love you, too. Call me sometime today."

"I will. Bye." I said as I walk out of our bedroom.

I got to work on time. A little later then I liked, but on time. I set out on my normal routine. The night CNAs where getting the patients up for their morning routines. The night nurses where getting the morning meds ready. So, like normal I read over the patients charts. I made notes on any changes that might have happened after I left yesterday. Seeing if any doctors called with any new orders or any physical therapy changes for the patients. Today it took a little longer, we had a full house, 35 patients. We are a small community hospital. So, that is a lot for us. I normally visit the patients now. I'll do it after breakfast. I needed to have my morning meeting with the night nurses. They told me how smooth the night went. Just a few patients where restless. No big deal. After I was done with the night nurses I read the CNA book. I have them write a small report on every patient, on every shift. The aids spend more time with the patients then we do. The aids are really our eyes and ears. They might notice a small change in a patient we might not see that might make a big difference in a patient. After I read the aids notes I talk with each aid for a few minutes, then the day nurses are here and time for their meeting. I go over the night nurses and CNA notes. Then tell them their assignments for the day.

Now all the patients are down in the dinning room for breakfast. The CNAs are there helping and nurses are pass the morning meds. I got some free time to check my work e-mails. Nothing but the same old same old. A few e-mails about same new patients we could be getting today. It is Friday, so they will try and change them around as much as they can. That should be okay, we got a few discharges today. I got an e-mail from HR. I thought it might be about a new hire here, but it was not. Looks like we are have a lunch meet and greet on Monday for the new doctors, Dr. Edward Cullen and Dr. Carlisle Cullen. All D. and Head nurses are asked to come. This was something new, they did not normally do this for new doctors. My D.O.N was here today, I ll have to ask her about it. I did my rounds to visit my patients. Chatted with each. Ask them how they where doing, if they had any worries and if there was anything I could do for them.

Everyone seemed to doing good, but one. She was a 75 year old lady who had breast cancer and had to have a breast removed. Cases like this one do not normally come to this floor, but her doctor was worried about her health and the surgery. The older one is the harder it is to handle surgery. Physically she seemed to doing good. She is healing perfectly, but I notice some depression coming on. So I made a note to call Jasper. I really think she needs someone to talk to.

With my rounds done, I sat to write out my notes. Sue (my D.O.N ) was there. So I took this time to ask her about the new doctors.

"Sue what is this meet and greet lunch on Monday all about?" I asked.

"I was told the Cullens want to meet the D.O.N and Head nurses they will be working with. To get a chance to talk with us, get to know us and how we run our floors before their patients start coming here. I think it nice to have some doctor care like that." Sue explained to me.

"Would be nice if all the doctor where like that. Not like some we deal with and try and tell us how to run our floor. If more doctors were like that it would make our jobs easier."

"I thought we could drive over to the other building together. Be ready around noon." Sue added. Our unit was in the Physical therapy rehabilitation building on the other side of town then the main hospital.

"Cool, I'll be ready then. Have a nice weekend." Sue was calling it an early day. She was going out of town with her family.

I finished my notes and called a few doctors about their patients. I called Mrs. Smith s doctor about the depression. I wanted to get the okay about calling Jasper in. Her doctor was Dr. Newton. Dr. Newton told me it would be okay, but keep him in the loop. I was a bit surprise he did not use it as a reason to come up here. He seems to always find a reason to come up here to flirt with Jessica and Lauren. Sometimes he evens hits on me. The man can sometimes be more of a problem then a help.

I gave Jasper a call. It being Friday, the doctors came up to see the patients, made new orders, made med changes and sign discharge orders. So, here soon I would be busy again. So, I had wanted to get my calls made.

"Hello could I talk to Mr. Hale please. This is Nurse Black." I got his secretary.

"Just one moment please."

"Hey Nurse Black, what can I do for you today?" Jasper laughed at me. He always thought it was funny when I called him Mr. Hale at work. Just trying to keep it business like.

"Hello Mr. Hale, I have a patient, Mrs. Smith I would like you to come and see. I have spoken with her doctor, Dr. Newton, he has giving the okay. So, I thought I would call and set up a time for you to stop by." It was funny talking business with him.

"Sure, I have time today. Tell me about Mrs. Smith."

"Mrs. Smith is 75 years old and just a had a breast removed because cancer. She is healing fine but has a little depression coming on. I just thought maybe talking to you would help her. I really don t want to go to Dr. Newton about meds for it yet."

"Sound like a good catch Bella. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks Jasper. So, you and the guys have big plans tonight?"

"No, not really. I think we will just be going to the bar and watch the game."

"Well, don t keep my man out too late. I have a date with him at midnight. I don't want him to be drunk." I had to laugh at that. Jake have never been much of a drinker.

"You know us. We will take it easy on him. You girls have fun tonight. You remember someone has to drive home tonight. I ll see you up there about 1:30."

"Okay, see you then." With that I hung up the phone.

I put that Mr. Hale was coming and see Mrs. Smith on her chart. I also charted the call to Dr. Newton. I then pulled the chart of the patients that where discharging today. I was waiting for the doctors when Angela came over to the nurse s station. She was done passing her meds and her visits with her patients. She was getting ready to chart her notes. I really like how Angela did her walk. She worked on her charts throughout the day. So, at the end of her shift it was all done. Not like Jessica and Lauren, they would stand around in their free time and talk or flirt with the doctors on the floor. So, at the end of their day, the last hour they would be rushing to get their charts done. With us having a full house right now that was not a good thing. They will not get out of here on time.

"How is your shift going? I asked Angela."

"Okay. All the patients I have seem to be doing good. I do have the stroke patient. But, even he is doing good. It looks like a week or two more of physical therapy and he should be able to go home. I have a few others that look like they should be heading home next week." She informed me.

"We have a list waiting to replace them. I really wish your charting skill would rub off on you co-workers. You would really think they had better things to do after work then stay here later and do charts." We both laughed. We knew they were bar flies. Going home with any man who would give them the time of day.

"Ben and I have plans tonight. So, I m really wanting to get out of here on time."

"Angela, you hardly ever stay late. I don t know what you are worried about."

"I know but I have a couple of discharges I want to make sure they go smooth. If the doctors don t get here soon to sign the orders, I might not get out of here."

The doctor should be showing up here soon to make their Friday round. With that said the first doctor showed up. I grabbed his patient s charts and followed him around. Making notes and filling in orders as we went around. I did that for the next hour and a half. I had just dealt with all the doctors and it was now time for lunch. I was just waiting on Alice and Rose. It was 5 till 11:00 when Rose and Alice walked on to the floor. I was so ready for lunch today.

"So Bella you ready to go?" Alice said in a too happy voice.

"You would not believe how ready I am. Let s get out of here." I jump up and almost ran to the door.

A few minutes later we are in the cafe around the corner. We all ordered the chef salad and a coke.

"So where are we going tonight?" Rose asked.

"Was thinking dinner in the city and then checking out a new dance club down there. Sound good?" Alice voiced here plan.

"Sounds good. But, should we really go clubbing without the guys?" I added

"Then it would not be much of a girl s night would it. Rose said."

"I guess not. We will have a great time. Where are we going for dinner?" I said, we were just have lunch. I was not ready to talk about dinner. But we needed to have this planed out.

Just then our salads and cokes came. I had just started eating when two very, gorgeous looking men walked into the cafe. I don't normally check out other guys but something just told me to look. The younger of the two was about 6 foot with this bronze color hair with blond high lights. A sculpted face, a strong looking jaw line that leaded to a rounded square chin with an almost not noticeable looking cleft. The man was a walking Greek god. He had the most piercing green eyes I have ever seen. It was like when he looked at me he was looking into my soul. He did smile at me then took a set with the other good looking man. When he smiled at me I started blushing, but did not stop staring. I have no idea what came over me. I have no idea how long I was staring when Alice hit me in the arm brought me back to earth.

"Stop drooling on you food." She whispered to me.

"Oh sorry." Was all I could stammer.

As we finished our lunch Alice and Rose told me about a few parties they were planning right now. I could not add much to the conversation about our work. They understood. So, they always did the talking. I tried to listen to them talk, but I just could not stop myself from look at that man. There was just something pulling my eyes to look at him. Alice bumped my arm again.

"Earth to Bella, come in." Alice said.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what has come over me. I just cannot stop looking at this man over there. He is drop dead gorgeous. It's like he has this pull on me to look at him." I pointed this out to her.

"He is hot, but I have see better. Are we done? Rose and I have to get back to the office."

"Sure. Meet at my house around 6 then?" I asked.

"Sounds great." Rose added.

We all hugged and I head back to the hospital. I was a few minutes early so I want to get a couple cups of coffee. I walked into the break room to hear Jessica and Lauren talking about my party.

"I cannot see what a man as hot as Jacob would be doing with someone as plain as Bella. I don t think anything could help her looks. If I looked like her I would never leave my house." Lauren was telling Jessica.

"I know, and her hair is just a really crappy shade of brown. You cannot do anything with it. But did you see the way he looked at me. I could tell he wants me. I heard Jasper Hale telling Angela just a few minutes ago that Jacob, Emmett and him are going to a bar here in town tonight. Maybe I ll going and get me some tonight." Jessica told Lauren her plan.

I was hurt to hear all this. But had to laugh to myself that she thought Jake would cheat on me. So, Jasper was on the floor early. I better get up there. I got to the floor and Jasper and I want to the confess room. I told him what I just heard.

"Well, it must be nice to work with two back stabbing hoes like them. I have never heard Jasper talk like that. I could not help but laugh. Jasper and I have always been close. He has always had a protective thing when it came to me." Emmett was the same way.

"It's no big deal. I know Jake would never do anything. But, I was thinking you three could have some fun messing around with their heads tonight. You know teach them a lesson about messing around with married men."

"This should be fun."

We headed out so he could go talk to Mrs. Smith. I went to the nurse s station to call Jake. Angela was there working on some discharge papers. I told Jake what I heard in the break room and my talk with Jasper. To say he was mad would be putting it mildly. Then I told him about the plan with Emmett, Jasper and him. He said he would handle it. I got to love my man. I told him I would meet him for our date at midnight and told him I loved him then bye.

"I cannot believe those tramps." Angela blurted out. My mouth drop open and eyes popped wide open. I have never seen Angela this mad before.

"Don t worry the boys will give them a taste of their own medicine. I wish I could see it. Now that would be funny." I told her. Then we both laughed so hard. I almost fell off my chair.

I spent the rest of my day helping with the discharges. I help out with a few admits. Jessica and Lauren acted like we all were best friends. It was time for our end of shift meeting. Then I read the CNA notes and had the 2 shifts nurses meeting and gave them their assignment. I made out the weekend assignments and called it night. It had been a long night. I was glad it was over.


	3. Chapter 3 My girls

**_Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story. If you could take the time to leave a review it would be great. This is the first story I have wrote, so letting me know how you like, it would be wonderful._**

**_If you have not reread chapter 2, please do so. I made a few changes and added to it. You might get a little confused in this chapter if you don't reread chapter 2._**

**_This chapter is a little short, but all the good stuff starts the next chapter._**

**_Note... All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

**_Thank you._**

* * *

Chapter 3 My girls

I got home and called Alice. I told her about my day. She told me her and Rose were wrapping things up early and would be right over. They were here in less the 20 minutes, just as I was getting out of the shower.

"Here is what we are going to do. Forget the club, I have a great plan to deal with these tramps." Rose informed us of her plan. It was only 5, so we ordered in. Then I sat in a chair and was pulled and push and plucked and waxed. Then forced into some of the skimpiest clothes I have ever seen. They were skimpy, but tasteful. I did not look trashy. I looked great. I was surprised.

"Bella, what do you think?" Rose and Alice said.

"I look great." I could not believe how I looked.

"Okay, Rose and I will be ready in just a few minutes." Alice said as her and Rose walked in to the bathroom. They come out 30 minutes later looking stunning.

"Jake went to my house after work. Emmett and Jake said they wanted to be at the bar in time for the first pitch. That was at 7. It is now 8:30. The place should be packed by now. Let's go." Rose finished saying as we walked out of my bedroom. We took my car because Jasper had a long day at work and was meeting the guys there. Emmett and Jake took Emmett's Jeep. This way Jake and I could leave in my car if we wanted to.

We were at the bar 20 minutes later. Alice went and looked in the bar to see where the guys were. Sure enough they were sitting at the bar with 3 girls hanging all over them. I guess almost all of the bar was watching the game. I guess the third girl was Jessica's friend Tanya I have heard her talk about. We sneak in the back door so no one would see us. We found a back corner where we could still see the guys. Oh boy, they were really putting on a show. Lauren was on Emmett's lap with her hand in his hair whispering in his ear. I could hear Rose snapping her teeth. This Tanya was standing in-between Jasper's leg while he was sitting on the bar stool. Alice was just laughing to herself. Jake and Jessica where leaning on the bar. He had his arms around her whispering something to her. I was mad with her, but I knew this was going nowhere. We watched for some time when the girls walked passed us to go to the bathroom. We waited a few seconds then follow. We stood outside the door and listened.

"I think I'm going to ask Jake back to my place. You should have had heard the stuff he was saying to me. All the stuff he said he was going to do to me when he got me home. He got me so wet. I think my panties are soaked." Jessica was told them.

"Oh, Emmett's arms are so huge. I cannot wait to see him without his clothes on. He has to be hung like a horse." Lauren added.

We walked away laughing heading back to our seats. Alice called Jasper's cell and told them we were here. They looked back at us and smiled. A few minutes later the hoes came out of the bathroom and back over to our men. The guys let it go on for a few more minutes. Then they stood up and started walking over to the back door with the girls close behind them. Instead of going out the back door they come over to us and took our hands pulling us out of our chairs and laying a big, wet, open mouth kisses on each of us in front of Jessica, Tanya and Lauren. Jake turned around to Jessica and said "Sorry I just found someone better." I just smiled at her. They stood there with their mouths hanging open.

"Maybe next time you talk shit about me and plan to sleep with me husband you should make sure I can't hear you." I said with a smile. We all started to laugh at them.

Jessica had a look of shock on her face. They turn and stormed out of the bar with a pissed off look. It was really funny. We all sat around the table. The guys want up to the bar to get drinks. Alice, Rose and I were talking and having fun when I looked up and saw those green eyes walk into the bar. Why can't I stop looking at him? He had to be the hottest man on earth. His eyes seemed to look right into my mind. But this pull to him was unbelievable. I just wanted to go give myself to him. It just did not make since.

"Bella do you hear me?" Rose was waving her hand in my face.

"It is him again." I pointed him out to Rose and Alice.

"The guy from the cafe?" Alice asked.

"That is the one. There is just something about him. I don't know what it is. It is like I have known him forever. But I never met him before." I told them.

"Go talk to him." Rose added.

"I can't do that. I'm married."

"So you can't talk to other men because you are married?" Alice laughed.

"No it is not that. I have this feeling if I go talk to him, I don't know if I could stop myself from doing things I should not be doing with someone besides Jake." I could not believe I was telling them all this. I must sound crazy.

"You want him that bad?" Rose added.

"Not really. It is more like a pull to him. Like, I just want to know everything about him. I know it all sounds crazy. Rose trade me seats so I don't keep looking at him." Rose and I traded seats before the guys came back from the bar.

"Tequila shots girls. Let's start the fun." The whole bar could hear Emmett's loud voice. Alice jumped up so she could sit on Jasper's lap. Jake pulled me on to his lap. Rose, Alice and I lick the guy's neck and put the salt on them and the lemons in their mouths. Alice counted to 3 then we licked the salt off and threw back the shots and went for the lemon. Which always turn into a long kiss. The guys did the same. Then us girl went to the bar to get our shots. We ended up with jello shots. The guys did not like the jello shots, but if we let them go up to the bar all the time it would be tequila all night.

The ball game was over and the bar started to clear out a little bit. The jukebox was turned back on. Alice and Rose thought it was time for music. But I did not want to move from my spot on Jake's lap, so I let them pick the music. Next thing I knew I was being pulled off Jake's lap and he was laughing. The music started and I knew I would be dancing. I loved this song and always had to dance when it came on. Rob Thomas and Carlos Santana's Smooth. I loved moving my body to the music of this song. Alice, Rose and I dance close to each other swaying hips to the beat and rubbing up on each other. We was having fun dancing, swaying our hips and rubbing up on each other. We had every guy in the bar watching us. Even my Mr. Green eyes had drool coming out of his mouth. Then I felt some arms wrap around me. I guess Jake could not take the show any more. Then I felt something poke me in the back and I knew he could not take the show any more. I Swayed hips into him a few times. Then I turn around to face him.

"You liking the show?" I asked him.

"More then you know." He said as he picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and I throw myself back a little , did a half circle thing, letting my head hang way back, then back up to be face to face with him.

"I think I know just how much you love the show. You know if we get out of here now we will be in our bed in time for our date." I teased a little bit by running my tongue round the outside of his ear.

"You know you don't fight fair."

"Isn't that why you love me?" I had to laugh at myself for that one. Or I just had one too many drinks tonight. I was still doing my swing dance thing in his arms and my legs were still wrapped around his waist. "I think you should take me home and do all the things you told Jessica you were going to do , but do them to me." I made Jake blush on that one.

"I'll do all that and more to you."

"Let's get out of here then." But he would not put me down. He carried me over to the others, still dancing. We said our good nights real fast. They laughed at us as he carried me out the door with my legs still wrapped around him. He spotted my truck and carried me over and laid me on the hood. He leaned over me and pushed his hungry lips to mine. The passion we had going on was powerful. He started to move his kisses to my neck. He knew that always drove me crazy.

"Maybe, we need to take this home before we get to carried away here." I had to try really hard to think straight to get that out.

"That sounds good." Jake said while trying to calm his breathing down.

We got in the truck and drove home. We just made it in the house and we were all over each other. We final made to our bedroom. He picked me up and put me on the bed and started to remove my clothes and kissing his way down my body. His lip's on my skin was intoxicating. After 13 years together he still drove me crazy.

It was 2 in the morning before we got to sleep. When I was sleeping all I dreamed about was Mr. Green Eyes.


	4. Chapter 4 how could that happen

**_I hope you like chapter 4. Please don't forget to write a review. I love to her what you think. _**

**_I was not going to write in anyone elses point of view, but I did in this chapter. So PLEASE PLEASE tell me what you think._**

**_Thanks you for reading my story._**

**_Note... Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.._**

* * *

Chapter 4 How could that happen

It was a lazy Saturday around our house. We just got the house work caught up. I did the laundry. Jake was leaving town for a week, to go back to La Push to see his parents. They moved back there a year after we got married. We go and see them once a year. I could not make it this year. We just had too many things going on at work for me to get a way. We were expecting our State Inspection any day now. State inspectors come once a year to check things out. You never know when they were coming, but it has been almost a year. So they had to come sometime this coming week. I had to be there for it.

So, today I'm getting Jake packed and ready to go. I'll be taking him to the airport tomorrow morning. Tonight we are having everyone over for dinner. I am roasting a turkey with all the fixing. Rose and Emmett are bringing the wine. Alice and Jasper are bringing the dessert. I'm looking forward to a nice quite night with my friends.

We all sit around the table and chatted. Emmett talks about work with Jake and Jasper. Alice, Rose and I talk about the latest movies and music. You know nothing big. Then Emmett starts laughing loudly.

"What in the hell is so funny?" Rose yells at him.

"We were just talking about last night. It reminded me of the time you just about took Kate's head off." Emmett reveals. We looked at her funny we did not know this story. Kate was one of Emmett's old partners.

"I want to the station one night to pick Em up for lunch. He did not tell me he had a new partner. So, I pull up to the station to see this chick leaning on his side. I got so mad I slammed the car in park and ran over and pulled her away from him. You should have seen the look on her face. She was scared shitless. It turned out that Em here slipped on some wet grass chasing someone and scrapped up his shoulder. She was just looking at it." Rose told us. We all could not help but to laugh. Rose has always been a little over protective of Emmett.

That started us all talking and telling stories about times we felt jealousy and protective about our other halves. In this talking I came to realize how we all were confident in our relationships, but then feel a bit jealous at the thought someone could take it away. I just could not figure out why we felt that way when we know our relationships were safe and no one could take it away. I guess it is just human nature to be that way. I just had to smile to myself. I knew what Jake and I had was never going to change. Our love was undeniable, nothing could ever come between us.

We said our good nights. I told Rose I would see her tomorrow night. Emmett was working nights next week. So she was coming over to stay with me while Jake was gone. She did not like being home at night without Emmett there. She just got lonely. She says the house feels empty without his booming presence. I did not mind. I was not looking forward to being here alone.

Jake and I went to our bedroom to get ready for bed. I took a shower and got into my night gown. I slid into bed and into Jake's waiting arms. He wrapped them around my and pulled me tight to him.

"I'm going to miss this next week." He whispered in my ear.

"Me to, I wish I could go with you. But it is only a week. Plus you will be back in time for our anniversary." I told him with a big smile.

"I would not miss that for anything."

I rolled over to face him. I kissed him soft and passionately. The heat we had was unbelievable. He slowly parted his lips to let my tongue slide into his mouth. I could feel his tongue slide next to my. The kiss got deep and he rolled us until he was on top of me. I could lightly feel his weight on me. Just having him pressed to me was making me hotter. I had my hands on his face and then moved to his short black hair and pulled him tighter to me. He moved his lips from my mouth. Leaving me breathing hard, he kissed along my jaw and down to my neck. I knew then I was a goner. He knew just how to get me worked up. He nibbled and sucked on the soft skin of my neck then licked a path down to my breast. I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head as I let out a soft moan.

I did not want to leave Jake's arms when the alarm went off at 7:00 am. But if we wanted to make to the airport on time we need to get moving. As Jake showered I went and got us some breakfast. We ate and then off to the airport. I hated to kiss him goodbye. But the sooner he left the faster he could get back. I stayed until the plane took off.

I got home and did some reading until Rose got there. I never thought the home could be so lonely. Rose and I popped some popcorn and watched a movie.

We ordered out for dinner and watched more movies until it was time for bed.

I got up with the alarm clock. Took my morning shower and got into my normal scrubs and packed some business type clothes for the meet and greet lunch we were having with the new doctors today.

I got to work and went through my normal morning routine. About 11:00 I went to the nurse's locker room to shower and change. I did some light makeup and let my long hair hang around my shoulders. I was ready a little early. It gave me time to tell Angela all about Friday night. She thought it was funny and said she wished she could have been there. Sue was ready to go, so we headed to the other building.

They had the table set up so that we would be sitting with the department we work in. We had the head of the Physical Therapy with us and one of the Physical Therapist. The four us work together all the time and work real well together. It was nice to sit and visit with them. A waiter brought a tray of sandwiches to our table and some drinks. We sat, visited and ate. I guess the doctor was going from table to table visiting with each group. I have not seen them yet, but I was not looking around for them. I was just enjoying the conversation at our table.

The next thing I knew I heard the two doctors walk up behind me.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my son Dr. Edward Cullen." Carlisle said as he walked around the table to set next to Sue. I heard the chair next to me being pulled out. I turn to look see who it was and was shocked to see my Mr. Green eyes looking right into my eyes. I think my mouth dropped open.

"Hello, I'm Edward and who may you be?" He asked as he held out his hand. I took shook his hand and felt this electric current flow though him into me. I wanted to pull my hand away but could not make my arm move.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Bella Black, Head nurse of the TCU."

"A head nurse so young and beautiful, that is quit a accomplishment." He commented while looking in my eyes.

"Yes it is. I have been working in the TCU since I was 16 and a CNA." How was I able to sit here and talk to this walking Greek god? I was lost in his emerald green eyes. The pull I felt the last time I saw him was 100 times stronger.

"Did I see you the other night at the bar with your friends?"

"You might have. I think I saw you there. Small towns like this, you run into people you know all the time."

"Yes, that is very true." He laughed a small laugh."Yes, you where dancing with some other ladies. Then that man stopped your fun." I just was mesmerized by his lips.

"Jake just could not take watching the show any longer." I laughed at the memory of that.

"Jake?" He asked.

"Sorry, Jake is my husband." I informed him. I think I saw a sad look fall over his face at the word husband. But, he removed it so fast I could not be sure it was there.

"So how long have you two been married?" Even his voice was gorgeous. Listening to it was like running your hand over velvet. His voice was soft, smooth and comforting. I could listen to him all day. I would listen to him talk all day if I could get this stupid grin off my face. I hope I don't start drooling from just looking at him. This man was yummy looking.

"Our 10 year anniversary is this weekend." There were things I would like to ask him too but, I just could not seem to think straight around him. All I could do was keep answering his questions.

I could not stop staring at him. He had to be the most prefect man alive. He had the most prefect face and the most beautiful head of hair. Now setting so close to him I could see his long lean muscles he had under his shirt. I just wanted to rub my hands over them. Why could I not stop myself from thinking all these things about him? There was no doubt in my mind I loved Jake, but I so badly wanted this man. In what way I was not sure.

"Bella, Bella are you still with us. Did you fall asleep over there? Her husband went out of town for the week. She does not sleep well when his is gone." Sue was explaining my absent mindness.

"Sorry, day dreaming." I said trying to focus on the group.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen was asking you about how you run the floor." Sue informed me.

"Sorry again, Sue has been a great DON about letting me run the floor my way." I told them about my morning routine. "I find it important to listen to what the CNA's have to say about the patients. The aids spend more time with them then the nurses. Helping them with their daily care and so forth, the aids would see a change in them faster them the nurses would. I try hard to remind everyone on the floor every day we work as a group, the Physical Therapist, aids and the nurses. I might go overboard telling them this, but it is important for the patients care. The nurses, aids, Physical Therapist and I work really well together."

"It sounds Nurse Black, you got the floor running really efficiently. I like how you have the aids make a daily reports on the patients they care for." Carlisle told me. This made me feel great. It really made me feel like I was doing a good job.

We talked a lot more about how things work on our floor.

"Well, it was great meeting you all. I hope we all can work well together. You should be seeing some of our patients in the next few weeks." Carlisle and

Edward stood and shook everyone's hand. Then turned to leave.

"It was really to meet you Nurse Black." Edward said as he took my hand and raised it to his mouth and kissed it. Then he smiled the most amazing crooked smile and walked away. Thank goodness I was sitting already or I would have fallen on the floor from the weakness in my knees.

We want back to our unit and I finished out my day then headed home.

The rest of the week went by fast with work then movies at night with Rose. I was so happy when Friday came and it was time to go pick up Jake from the airport. I was so happy he was home.

I stood just outside of the gate waiting for him. I could see him standing taller than everyone else coming out of the gate. I ran over to him and jumped in his arms. He picked me up and kissed me. I loved having him in my arms, but there was just something off about the way he held me and kissed me. I just shoved it out of my mind. The drive home was quite. He just told me his parents where fine and that was all he said all the way home. He was acting funny, but I did not push him to talk to me. We had a really quite dinner then just sat and watched T.V. Then we went to bed. He went straight to sleep. I told myself he was just tired from his trip.

When I woke in the morning he was already up. So, I got up and went looking for him. He was standing at the kitchen sink looking out the window and drinking his morning coffee. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him. I could feel his body stiff and tense up. There was something up with him.

"Jake, what is wrong? You have been acting funny since you got home." I asked him. He took my hand and led me to the living room. I sat in a chair and he sat on the coffee table in front of me. I looked at him. He had a sad look on his face. My heart beat in double time. I was getting scared something happened to someone we knew. He took my hands in his.

"Bella, I think we are over. I met someone else." He did not just say that. NO, NO, NO not today of all days. Today is our 10 year anniversary.

"Jake, NO." was all I could say. I could feel the tears start. I saw pain rip across Jake face.

"I met someone else and I think I'm in love with her." I did not hear anything after that. I just sat there staring at him. I could see his lips moving as he talked, but I did not hear anything. I do not know how long I stared at him as he looked at the floor. Once and a while he would look at me then back at the floor. I could feel the tears running down my face then dripping off my chin. At some point he stood up and walked away. Sometime later I heard him leave our home. All I could do was sit there staring out the window. Time meant nothing. I just sat there.

I have no idea how long I sat there or what time it was, but suddenly Alice was sitting in front of me. She had a worried look on her face. She took my hands. I don't think she said anything to me.

"His gone, I left me." Was all I could say. I just sat there staring straight ahead of me. Alice got up and walked out of my view. I could hear her on the phone but, I did not try to make out what she was saying. Sometime later I heard the door open and close a few times. I heard voices. I could make out Rose's and Jasper's voices. Jasper walked in front of me and sat on the coffee table in front of me. He took his hand and wiped my cheek. I did not know I was still crying, but I could feel the wet on my cheeks as Jasper wiped the tears away.

"Bella honey, can you talk to me?" He voice was soft, clamming and caring.

"Jake is gone. He left me. He found some else." I could hear them all gasp. Jasper pulled me on to his lap and wrapped his arms around me. That was all it took. I just broke down. I have never cried so hard in my life. I just sat there shaking with my sobs. The sobs slowed down at some point then just stopped. I did notice it was now dark outside. Then I felt some stronger arms lift me up from Jasper's lap. I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck as he took me up to the guest room and laid me down. Alice and Rose claimed into bed with me and held me until I fell asleep.

When I woke in the morning Alice and Rose were still holding me.

"Bella dear, how about you take a shower and come down for breakfast?" Alice suggested. I did not say anything. Just got up and went into the guest bathroom.

I took a hot shower and wrapped myself in a towel. I was not sure what I was going to wear. I did not want to go in my bedroom just yet. I walked out of the bathroom and found that someone had laid some clothes out on the bed for me. I got dress and went down stairs.

Someone had made a pot of coffee. There were somes egg and bacon waiting on the table for me. Everyone was sitting at the table eating. We all sat in the quite. No one even tried to talk. Once and a while I would notice some one look at me with sad eyes. The phone rang and I made no move to answer it.

Alice got up to answer it. I heard her talk to someone . Then she walked over to the table and spoke to Jasper and Emmett.

"It is Jake and he wants to come over and get some of his things." She said, trying to say it without me hearing her. I just snapped.

"That son of a bitch wants to come here. Okay, Okay! Tell he can. His shit will be on the front lawn. He is not stepping a foot in MY house." I yelled. I'm pretty sure he heard it all over the phone.

I ran up the stairs and started throwing his stuff around the room. Rose and Alice came running after me. They had shocked looks on their face to see the mess I was making. Alice went to the top of the stairs and yelled down for the guys to bring up some boxes. Rose started the pick things up and put them on the bed. As soon as Jasper brought the boxes up Alice and Rose packed them. I throw the stuff on the floor and they would pick up and packed. We did this in every room in the house. Emmett and Jasper took the boxes outside and left them there.

I finally calmed down. I turned to look at my friends. They all had this shocked look on their faces. I just could not help it but I had to laugh at them. They started laughing with me. Alice came over to me and pulled me into a big hug.

"You had us all scared." She told me.

"I'm sorry guys. Thank you all for staying with me." I gave them all a huge hug.

"Anytime, little sis." Emmett told me.

"I do not want to see him yet. Can you take care of things when he gets here to get his things. Tell him I'll go to the attorney's office tomorrow. I'll have papers draw up and all he will have to do is sign them. That is the less he can do for me." I ask Emmett.

With that taking care of. I went to my room. I put some music on. I just sat in my room. I got up to go to the bathroom when needed. I went to the kitchen and ate when I had to. But, I just stayed in my room all the rest of the time.

Monday Alice and I went to the attorney's office. I told him what I wanted wrote up and he did it. Alice gave him the address of where Jake was staying. The attorney said he could have all done in about 2 weeks if Jake signed off and everything. I really did not see Jake fighting any of it. Then I went home and back to my room. I stayed there for days. Alice called and talked to Sue. Sue said for me to take as much time as I needed. I asked her to have Angela to do my job while I was gone. I trusted she would do a good job.

Week one drafted into week two. Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all stayed with me. I know they were worried. Alice and Rose worked from my house so Emmett and Jasper could go to work. At night they all stayed here. They had to be the best friends ever.

The day came when I had to go to court and get the divorce done. Jake did not show up for it, but his attorney brought the signed papers. With my signature and the judge's john handcock I'm Bella Swan again.

Jacob's Point Of View

I have not idea what came over me. While I was visiting my mom and dad in La Push we went to see the Clearwaters. Their kids where home for a visit too. As soon as I saw Leah, I know she was the one I was meant to be with. I could feel in every inch of my body. It was this unbelievable connect to her. I just sat there watching her all night. The way her body moved called me to her. She could the simplest things and I would find the way she did it amazing. The way she walked, the way she talked, the way she brushed her hair back, everything she did, amazing. I know I love Bella, but this girl I have not seen since I was 13, was calling me to her.

So I went home. I thought seeing Bella would make all this with Leah go away. As soon as I had Bella in my arms at the airport I knew it was not the same. I was wishing it was Leah in my arms. I did not talk to Bella all day and night. I'm sure she knew something was wrong. I just could not bring myself to talk to her. I do love Bella but this is different. I could not bring myself to hurt her. The longer I put it off, the more my heart hurt from not seeing Leah. This thing that came over me was driving me crazy. I'm willing to turn my life that I loved a week ago upside down for I person I have seen once in 15 years. I know it all sounds crazy. But I'm going to do it.

The first night home was the first time Bella and I slept in the same bed not in each others arms. So I knew when Bella got up I would have to tell her. When she got up she came to me in the kitchen and put her arms around me and my whole body stiffed up from her touch. She asked what was wrong, so I took her hand and lead her to the living room. She sat down and I sat in front of her. I told her it was over. That I found someone else. The look that came over her face almost broke my heart. But at the same time knowing it would be over with Bella, I knew I could go back to Leah and that brought overwhelming joy. Bella just sat there staring at my as I told be about what happened with Leah. I don't think she heard a word I said. The look of pain did not leave her face as I told her everything. I sat and waited for her to scream and yell and throw things at me, but she didn't. She just sat there and stared at me with tears running down her face. After about a half hour of sitting with her I got up and went to our room. I called a friend from work and asked if I could crash at their place for a few days. I packed a bag and walked out of our home. I sat on the step for a couple hours. I needed to know she would be okay. I walk over to the front window and looked inside and there she sat in the same spot with the same look on her face with the tears still running down her face. I think I had a tear run down my cheek from just looking at the pain I was putting her through. She did not deserve this. She deserved better then me. I pulled out my phone and called Alice. I did not tell her what was going on. I just asked her to check on Bella then hung up on her. I knew our friends, no, her friends, would take good care of her.

The next day I called the house to see if I could come and get my stuff. I had made the arrangements to have them sent to La Push. My mom and dad was not happy would be putting it mildly, but they said they would take care of my stuff when it got there. Alice answered the phone. I knew she would still be there. I could hear her tell someone else that I wanted to come and get my things. All of them must still be their. But what I heard next shocked me more then ay thing. The words that came out of Bella's mouth left my mouth hanging open. I have never heard her swear before. She just did not talk that way. I had to make all this easy for her. I would not fight her in this. I got to the house and like she said all my stuff was waiting out front for me. I got out of the truck to get my things just as Jasper and Emmett came out. Great, I did not need this.

"Jake, just how in the hell could you do this to her?" Jasper asked me.

"I have no idea, Jasper. It just happened" Was all I could say.

"You are lucky Jasper has talked me out of beating the living shit out of you." Emmett did look really piss off. I expected it.

"Bella has asked us to tell you she does not want to see you. She will be seeing her attorney tomorrow. Jake, be smart and just sign what ever papers she sends your way. Just get this done and over with without damaging Bella anymore. It is going to take enough time for her to get over this. Don't make it longer." Jasper added.

"I know. I truly did not want to hurt her like this." I said as I picked up a box.

I told them what hotel I would be at so the papers could be brought there. They walked back inside and left me to get my things.

That night I want to stay in a hotel. About 3 days later the papers showed up. I read them over and took them to my attorney. He got a hold of Bella's attorney and got everything done. The court date was set and I decided not to go. I left to go back to La Push. My whole life change in a week. I just hope it was worth it. I did not even know if Leah felt the same. Lets hope so.


	5. Chapter 5 Putting the pieces back togeth

**_Okay everyone here is the chapter you have been waiting for. Read, enjoy, and PLEASE review. Please review even if it is to tell me my writing sucks. If I get enough reviews I will post the next chapter tomorrow. I alredy have it done._**

**_Disclaimer..... I don't own these characters...Stephenie Meyer does.._**

* * *

Chapter 5 Putting the pieces back together

Week 1 lead into week 2 which drafted into week 3. At some point in week 3 I got up, showered, dressed and went down for coffee and breakfast. Alice and all them were still here. I laughed and talked to them. I was starting to feel whole again. I think I heard them all breath a sigh of relief. I do think they thought I was never going to recover. I'm still working on putting myself back together. Jake did a lot for me. All the years we where together he helped me grow into the person I am today. In one foul swoop he took it all away. I'm back to the clumsy person I was before. I have lost my self esteem. All I can think is, I was not worthy of him. If he could not love me, how could anyone else love me, but that was okay. I did not love myself right now, so I could not love anyone else right now.

So I went to the HR office at work to do the paper work I needed to do to go back to work and have my name badge changed. That is one thing that did not change. I loved my job. I loved helping and taking care of people in need. I'm good at it. I worked hard to get to this point in my career and was not going to let him take that away too. With my job you would never have guess a little over 10 years ago the smell and sight of blood would make me sick. I over came that so I could go into this line of work.

After I was done at HR I went to the TCU and talked to Sue. She was happy to see me. I let her know I was planning on coming back to work in a few days. I visited with Angela for a little bit. I was so glad to see her.

"Oh sweetie, I have been so worried about you. Sue told me what happened." She whispered to me as she hugged me.

"I'm doing better and a little bit better every day. Does everyone know?" I just had to know who all knew about this.

"No, Sue and I have keep it under wraps."

"Thank you. I'll be back to work on Friday. I thought I would get back into this slowly before jumping right back into it. I'll come in tomorrow so you can go over the patients with me."

"It will be nice to have you back." I gave her a big hug before I left.

I went into work Thursday and Angela and I went over all the patients. It had slowed down a little bit since I have been gone. The floor was down to 20 patients. She also informed me 10 of those patients were the Cullen's patients. She was impressed with the new doctors. I guess they come up every other day in the morning and late afternoon to see their patients. I was impressed to. Most doctor only come up if we are lucky twice a week. I was ready to go back to work even if it was only to take my mind off everything.

Friday morning I was showered, dressed and ready to go. I got to work and went through my normal morning routine. Around 9 in the morning Dr. Edward Cullen come up to make his rounds.

"Well, Nurse Black it is nice to see you again." He said with that crooked smile and I felt my knees go weak.

"It is not Black anymore it is Swan." I informed him.

"I'm sorry to hear that." I think I saw a little bit of a smile, but it was gone too fast for me to be sure.

I grabbed the patient's chats and started the rounds.

"Angela did a great job while you were gone. I asked her a few times about you, but she would not tell me anything. I was really worried about you. I'm so happy to see you back." My heart was beating so fast standing next to him walking down the hall. This is the first time in weeks I have really felt anything other than pain. This strong pull to him was amazingly wonderful. I did not care what it was, but I would gladly take it over the pain.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen. I knew Angela would do a great job."

"Please just Edward."

"As long as you call me Bella." We smiled at each other. It felt good to smile again.

We did his rounds together. I like walking and talking with him. I could listen to his velvet voice all day.

"I'll be back up here around 4 to check in on the patients again. I hope to see you then."

"I'll be here." I said with a smile.

Lunch time came and the girls came to take me out to lunch. We went to the café around the corner. We had our normal chef salads and cokes. We were having a nice lunch when Carlisle and Edward walked in and over to us.

"Hi, it is great to see you Nurse Swan." Carlisle greeted me."Edward said you returned to work today. We were worried about you."

"Thank you for your concern sir. I'm doing much better." I replied.

"Would you please call me Carlisle? Who would these nice ladies be."

"Sorry, these are my good friends Alice and Rose. Alice and Rose this is Dr. Carlisle and Dr. Edward Cullen. They are new to the area."

"It is nice to meet you Rose and Alice." Edward said shaking their hands and Carlisle did the same."We better get our lunch. I will see you at 4 Bella." Edward added with a wink. I could feel the blush came across my face.

"See you then." I smiled and looked down.

"Is Bella blushing? I have not seen Bella do that in years, and what is this I'll see you at 4?" Alice teased.

"Alice, he is a doctor I work with. He will be on the floor to check on his patients. That is all." I told her.

"Is that the guy from the bar that one night? You also saw him here that same day." Rose asked.

"Yes, that is Mr. Green eyes." I added.

"You call him Mr. Green eyes?" Rose laughed.

"To myself. Did you look at his eyes? They are gorgeous."

"Bella you like him." Alice threw in.

"Maybe, I'm not sure of anything right now."

"I think you like him. Just give yourself time." Rose told me. Now that it was said, I think I do like him. I just did not know how much I like him. But, I think I want to find.

We finished our lunch and I headed back to work. The rest of the day went by fast. I had my meetings with the 1st and 2nd shift girls and it was about 4. I was looking forward to seeing Edward. I normally ended my day at 5. I was not worried about not getting out here on time.

"There is the wonderful Nurse Swan. How has your day been treating you?" Edward asked me.

"Good, I'm glad it is almost over." I smiled at him. I grabbed the charts to start the rounds.

"I'm glad you first day back was not too hard for you." He went in to the family lounge instead of a patient's room. I followed him.

"Bella, I know we do not know each other very well, but I feel a strange connection to you. So, how are you REALLY doing?" He had a very worried look and his face.

"I know what you mean about the connection. I feel it, too. I really am doing okay." I reassured him.

"Tell me something. I assume this was all a shock to you?" He asked.

"Yes, it was. I really never thought this would happen. I'm getting pass it. I'm going to be fine. Thank you for your concern, but I will be fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Jake took a trip to see his parents and met someone else. There is not much to talk about."

"If you ever want to talk Bella you can call me any time."

"Thank you Edward."

"Then let's get back to work. I hope I'm not keeping you late?"

"No, I normally work until 5. You timing is perfect."

With our little talk done we did his round and left for the day. I noted the charts. Then called it a day. It has been a long day and a bit emotionally frustrating. I was ready to go home and eat then close myself in my bed room. I got to my SUV and the stupid thing would not start. I tried and tried. I got out of the truck and called Rose (Her hobby was working on cars.). She did not answer. So I called Alice. Rose and Alice were working today. There still was no answer. I even called their office. Now I was getting mad. I was so mad I kicked the tires and pounded my fist on the hood. I turn around and leaned on the truck. This was too much. I Slide down to the ground and pulled my knees to my chest. I put my head on my knees and cried. After having to look at those smart ass look's that Jessica and Lauren was giving me all day. You now those "I told you so" look. Now my truck would not start. I could not get a hold of Rose or Alice. Emmett was working and Jasper had to go out of town. Now I was feeling lonely. I just had too much. I broke down. I don't know how long I was sitting there. All of a sudden someone sat down beside me and put me on their lap. I looked up into the amazing green eyes. I put my arms around his neck and just kept crying. After a few minutes I pulled myself together.

"I'm sorry about that. I guess I overdid it today. When my truck would not start, it pushed me over the edge."

"It is alright. I'm glad I found you there. Let's get you home."

"Edward you don't have to do that. I live in a different town. You don't have to go out of your way for me."

"Don't be funny. I do not mind."

He slide me off is lap, then stood up and took my hand to help me up. He walked me to his truck and opened the passenger side door for me to get in. I told him where I live and he drove me home. We really did not talk, it was a comforting quite. It was nice. We got to my house and I invited him in for coffee, it was the least I could do. I made the coffee and we sat in the living room.

"You have a very nice home." he commented.

"Thank you." Now I was not sure what to say to him. My walking Greek god was sitting in my house. I could not take my eyes off of him.

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"No not really. I'm doing fine now." Being with him was making the pain go away. "Would you like a tour of the house?"

"That would be nice." He said as he stood up.

I showed him around. I showed him the den, the kitchen and the dining room. Then we went upstairs and showed him the guest room. Then back downstairs and out the double doors in back of the house to the patio. I have a nice patio with an in ground pool. We took a seat at the patio set.

"The view of the river is beautiful here. It is one of the reasons I fall in love with it house." I told him.

"It is very nice. It is so peaceful here. I am use to the noise of the city."

"I don't think I could live a big city like Chicago. I have lived here all my life. Well, just about." I laughed a little laugh.

"What was that laugh for?" He smiled at me.

"I love it here so much sometimes I forget I moved here when I was 8. I cannot see me living anywhere else."

"With a view like this one, I could get use to it, too."

We made more small talk. The more we talked the more I started to think I could really see myself with him. While I was around him I did not think about Jake or any of that. All I could think about was him. His lips, his eyes, his muscles, and his whole body. My phone rang pulling me back from my little dream world.

"Hello." I said a little frustrated, walking into the house.

"Well, hello to you to Bella." Rose snapped back. "You called me?"

"Sorry, Rose. I had a hard day."

"Sorry, I missed you call. Alice and I were out of town on work."

"My truck would not start. It is still at work. Can you go look at it for me?"

"Sure, how did you get home?"

"Edward happened by and gave me a ride. He and I where just talking when you called."

"Oh, that is why you snapped at me when you answered the phone. I'll let you get back to him. I'll call you after I look at you truck. Have fun with Edward." I could hear the smile in her voice. Then she hung up on me.

"Sorry about that. It was Rose. She is going to look at my truck." I told Edward as I walked back outside.

"Your friend Rose works on cars?" He asked with a surprised look on his face.

"It is a hobby of hers. I do not trust anyone else with my truck. I'll have to show you what she got me for my 25th birthday."

"Okay" He got up and walked over to me. He took my hand. "Lead the way."

I took him though the kitchen and out the garage door. The sun was low in the sky so it was dark in the garage. I lead him down the 3 stairs my garage had, then turned back and turned on the lights. I think I heard him gasp.

"Rose restored it for me. It is all back to factory original. I have always loved that kind of car. So when Rose saw this car in a field with weeds growing around it. She got it and restored it for me."

"It is a 1967 Ford mustang. I have always wanted one. Instead of the convertible, I want a fastback." He was almost drooling over the car. He walked around the car, opened the door, looked inside and the popped the hood. He looked over the motor then shut the hood."It is beautiful. Rose did a great job on it."

"She did put a lot of time into it. Want to go for a drive." Then I throw him the keys. I could not believe I was handing over the keys to my car to him. I never let anyone drive my car. I never even let Jake drive it. I just completely trusted Edward and I did not know why. There was just something about him. The more I was round him the more normal I felt. He walked over and opened the passenger side door for me. As I got in I pushed the button on the garage door opener. He got in and started the car.

"She sounds great." He commented on the quiet purr of my car.

He backed out of the garage and the drive way. I told him to drive out of town for a few miles.

"So, rumors have it that you become a doctor at 20." I informed him.

"Close but wrong. I was 25 when I finished my residence." He said with a little laugh.

"It quite is an accomplishment. Your parents must be very proud."

"They are. I have always been really close to them. So, it just made sense to work with my father. I have learned a lot from my father."

"It is great you are all are so close."I said glancing at him.

"Tell me something about you."Edward asked me when he caught me looking over at him.

"What do you want to know?" I was a little nervous, but I knew I would tell him whatever he wanted.

"You said earlier that you moved here when you were 8. Where did you move from?"

"Phoenix, AZ. My dad took a job here."

"That is a big change. How long have known your friends?"

"The 4 of us met the first day of school my first year here. We have been best friends since."

"The 4 of you?" He asked with a confused look on his face. It made me laugh.

"Alice and her brother Emmett. Emmett's friend Jasper and Jasper's sister Rose. Now Alice and Jasper are married. Rose and Emmett are getting married next year. Emmett and Jasper are like my big brothers. They are a little over protective of me. Alice and Rose are like my sisters. They all have been staying at my house for the last 3 weeks. Today I kicked them out. They were really worried about me. You might have met Jasper. He is one of the counselors at the hospital. Jasper Hale?"

"I think I have. He seems like a good guy."

I had Edward turn off to a road that would take us back to town. It ran right along the river. It would be a nice drive with the sun going down.

"So, how long have you known Jake? If you don't mind me asking."

"I don't mind." I have not thought about Jake really, since I have been with Edward. "I met Jake when his family move here when he and I where 13. We started see each other at about 15. We got married right out of high school." You know talking about this with him did not even hurt like I thought it would.

"You two where high school sweethearts? Do you want to tell me what happened?"

He was asking the tough questions now. "I really don't know. You saw us 2 nights before he left. Everything was fine. He got back and said he met someone else. I really thought what we had could not be broken. I guess I was wrong."

"How are you doing with all that?" He really wanted to know everything. There was some reason I wanted to tell him everything.

"The first 2 weeks I did not leave my bedroom except to see my attorney and then to go to court."

"It was all over that fast? The divorce I mean."

"I think he felt bad for the whole thing or Jasper and Emmett scared the hell out of him. The day left he left me, he came to get his stuff. Jasper and Emmett went outside and had a little talk with him. I got so mad when he called to say he was coming to get his things I packed everything up and left it on the front lawn." He laughed at that one. Now that I look back at it, it was funny. "He only took what I put out for him and did not ask for anything else. I had the papers wrote up and he signed them willingly. I really did not want to drag it out. I just wanted it over."

"It sounds like you have some great friends."

"I really do."

* * *


	6. Chapter 6 The beginning

**_Sorry I did not get this posted as soon as I wanted. I hope you all like it._**

**_Read, Review and enjoy. Please don't forget to leave a review. _**

**_The next chapter is done. I'm just waiting for reviews._**

**_Note... Stephenie Meyer owns all characters..._**

* * *

Chapter 6 The beginning

Our drive was over and we where sitting in front of my house talking. I could sit and listen to him talk all night. I watch the way his lips moved. The way his face changed as he talk about happy thing and sad things. The way his hand would move around as he talked. This man was amazing. I could not be lucky enough to have him like me anymore then just friends.

"Could I get you to stay for dinner?"I asked him. I really did not want him to leave.

"I would love to." He got out of the car and ran around and opened my door for me.

We got inside and decided to out pizza and watch a movie. The pizza was delivered. I want to get plates and napkins from the kitchen. When I got back he had a movie in and the pizza on the coffee table pulled up to the couch. We started the movie and ate our pizza. I was finding myself really comfortable with him and this was starting to scare me a little. More like what would it be like when he is gone. Will the pain I was in earlier come back. I had to stop thinking like that. I just wanted to enjoy this while he was here. I would gladly deal with what come when his gone to have him here with me. This all was happening so fast and I did not mind.

I woke in the morning with his arms wrapped around me. I did not move. I just laid there smiling. I was to comfortable there. I could stay like this forever. Then he moved his hand and ran it along my forehead to move the hair out of my face.

"You woke up. Sorry was trying not to wake you." He said.

"You did not wake me." I told him, as I stayed there with my head on his chest.

"Should we get some breakfast?"

"That sound good." That means he plans on staying longer. I'll take it. "Just let me go freshen up first." I got up and went to my bathroom and took a quick shower. As I got dress I looked out the window to see how the weather was outside. My truck was out there. I gave Rose a call.

"Good morning, sunshine." Rose said as she answer the phone.

"Good morning to you too. When did you bring my truck back?"

"Last night. You where already a sleep."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It was a long day yesterday."

"Or was it just the man that had you in his arms that wore you out?" Rose joked.

"Now Rose. What did you see?"

"Nothing, I just came in to tell you I got you truck running and you two where asleep on the couch. That is all or is there more to tell?"

"No, we just fell asleep watching a movie. Thank you for working on my truck. I should get going Edward is downstairs."

"It was nothing. Now you go and have fun with that sexy man." She laugh and hung up the phone.

I just chuckled and walked downstairs. I got to the kitchen and Edward had make breakfast and had a pot of coffee ready.

"Something smell wonderful." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"It is just eggs and bacon with toast. I also made coffee." He said as he sat the plates and coffee cups on the table.

"Thank you. You did not have to do this."

"I really did not mind."

"Rose brought my truck back last night."

"She got it running?"

"Yes, she came in to tell me she got it running and saw us sleeping on the couch." I want to see how he reacted to this.

"I'm glad she did not wake us. It was the best night sleep I had in a long time." His face showed me nothing, it was like it was no big deal.

"Is this a normal thing for you. Falling a sleep with women on their couches." I asked half teasingly.

"No, you would be the first. Bella, I have been working my butt off since I was 16 to get though college, then med school, then my residence. I have not had time to do any serious dating. To be honest. I have been out on a dates maybe a handful of times. I tend to get to focused on something and not come up for air. This is really the first I can really enjoy life. I hope this does not scare you, but I seem to really care for you Bella. I don't think I could do anything to hurt you."

"I'm not sure what I feel for you, Edward. But I know I really do feel something for you." I can believe I told him that. This whole thing is moving way to fast, but I don't know how to stop it. I don't know if I want to stop it. It felt right.

"Well then, lets just see where it goes." He said smiling that crooked smile at me. I felt my whole body turn to jelly.

"Sounds good to me. You have plans today?"

"No not really. I should go home and get cleaned up."

"Why don't you do that and grab your swim trunks. We can spend the day by the pool. I have not be in there for some time. That is if you want to spend the day with me."

"Sounds like fun and I can not think of anyone I would want to spend the day with more then you." He said with a huge smile.

"It you are spending the day here, I should go to the store. I'm surprised you found any food in this house. I have not been to the store in weeks."

"Why don't you do this. You and I run to my place so I can get cleaned up and changed. Then we can swing by the store and then get some lunch. Then back here to spend the day by the pool." He did not stop smiling but it turned into my favorite crooked smile.

We finished our breakfast and headed out. He opened the passengers side door of his Volvo XC90 SUV for me. It made my Ford Explorer look inferior. I loved my truck. His was really nice. He drove to his townhouse in a high class part of town we worked in. It was very nice. He got out and came over to my side and opened my door. He lead my into the house. He showed me to the living room.

"I'll be just a few minutes. Get comfortable." He said as walked to the back of the house.

I walked around the living room. He had a tall bookshelf full of books. I looked them over. He had quite a collection. A lot of the older authors. On the wall across from the bookshelf was more shelves with a really nice stereo. He had a lot of music. Everything from the great classics to today's rock and he even had country. I turn on the stereo to hear what he had in it. It was Claire De Lune. It was on of my favorites. I turned around to look at the rest of the room and spotted a baby grand piano in a corner of the room. I walked over to it and run my hand over it. It was a beautiful instrument. I sat on the bench just listening to the music coming from the stereo when I felt Edward sit down next to me.

"You look like you are enjoying the music."

"Yes, this is one of my favorite pieces." We sat until the piece came to a end. He grabbed a remote off the top of the piano and turned the stereo off. Then open the piano and started playing the most amazing music I have ever heard. All I could do was stair as his hand flew over the keys as the soft notes played. I finally closed my eyes and just listened as he played the most breathtaking piece.

"Edward, that was amazing."

"Thank you. I use to play to relax and de-stress when I was in college. I wrote that piece about 6 six years ago."

"Wow" Was all I could say. This man was beyond amazing. I could feel myself falling for him. I did not think I could stop myself now. I turn to look at him. His brilliant green eyes were staring back at me. I felt his hands on my face as he leaned into my. I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine. When his lips touch mine I could feel this electrical shock. I welcomed it. He pulled his lips back to soon. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"Should we go?" He asked as he stood, grabbed his bag and took my hand. Then headed for the door.

We went to the store. Edward decided to get some steaks for the grill. I got the stuff for a salad and baked potatoes. Edward also got a couple bottles of wine and I got something to for dessert. We also got the stuff to make sandwiches when we got to my house.

We got back to my house and unloaded the groceries. I put the wine in the refrigerator. I put the things for the sandwiches on the counter and went to finish putting the stuff away. I got done to see that Edward had made our sandwiches, so grabbed some sodas and chips. We had a nice lunch. After lunch I went to the kitchen to make the dessert. Edward sat at the breackfast bar and watched. With that done it was time to hang by the pool.

I went to my room to get into my bathing suit. I grab a couple towels and my tanning lotion. Then headed out to the pool. Edward was not out there yet so I sat in a lounge chair and started to put tanning lotion on.

"Let me help you with that." Edward said as he took the lotion from me. His hands on my back left my skin tinging as he put lotion on me. "Are you getting to the water?"

"In a few I will. Thank you for getting my back." I smiled at him.

"Anytime my lady." He said with his crooked smile and walk over the pool and dived in.

Edward swam laps and I just laid out. I found myself watching him. He had a tall lean body. He was built. I watched him swim and the way his back muscles moved. He stopped swimming. His bear chest with beads of water was gorgeous. His chest was a glittering with the water droplets as he stood up to duck his head in the water, his bronze hair was now slicked back from the water. But, his chest. My eyes kept lingering in his chest. A perfect six-pack, it looked as he worked out a couple time a week. I watched as he got out of the pool and started to walk over to me. The way the water drops made its way through the gorgeous maze of his chest. Then down to that perfect V shape that lead under his swim trunks.

"What are you staring at my I ask?" He said with a smile.

"Your gorgeous body." Did I just say that. I really need to think before I speak to him. My face turned bright red.

"I guess I should say thank you. You look really nice too." He was sitting next to me. His face just inches from my. Our lips just about to touch.

"Is anyone home." Alice yelled from just inside the house. Jasper and her were standing in the patio doorway.

"Out here Alice." I yell back at her. "Annoying little pixie." I whispered to myself. Edward laughed so it must not have been to myself.

"Later." He whispered to me.

"So what have you two been up to today?" Alice said in her all to happy way as she walk over to us.

"Just hanging by the pool. Edward you remember Alice and this is her husband Jasper."

"Hi Dr. Cullen, nice to see you again." Jasper said as he held out his hand.

"Please, just Edward. It is nice to see you, too Jasper." Edward said as he shook Jasper's hand. "Bella, did you want something to drink?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Edward and Jasper walked in the house talking. Alice piratically jumped on me as she ran over to and jumped on the lounge chair I was sitting on.

"What was about to happen when we walked out here." She asked with a smile.

"He was about to kiss me. You know you have bad timing." I told her with a little annoyance in my voice.

"Good for you, but are you ready for this Bella." She seemed a little worried.

"I really do not know. Being around Edward makes me forget. There is something really strong going on here between Edward and I. I don't think I can stop it. I want to see where this goes."

"Just be careful, OKAY." She said and gave me a hug.

Just then the guys came out of the house. They where laughing and talking. I was hoping they would get along and it looked like they were.

"So what are you two doing today?" I asked Alice and Jasper.

"Where just heading down to the city to met Rose and Emmett. We just stopped by to check in with you before we left town, but it looks like Edward is taking good care of you."

"We want to the store earlier. We are just going to cook out and have a quiet day out here." I informed them.

"You guys have a nice time and we will see you soon." Jasper said as he started to head for the front door. I got up to walk them out.

"I'll be right back." I told Edward. We got inside and was standing by the front door.

"I'm happy you found someone to help you get over Jake, but please take this slow. I did talk to Edward in the kitchen and seem he does really like you. Just watch out for yourself." Jasper said with concern.

"I know, Jasper. Thank you two for caring. I'll see you guys soon." I hugged them and they left.

I walked back out to the pool. Edward was sitting in my chair and motioned for me to come over to him. I shook my head no with a playful smile on my face. He turned to sit on the side of the lounge chair with a mischievous smile on his face. He got up and start to walk toward me and I walked the other way. He walked faster and so did I, away from him. I suddenly stop and jumped in the pool. He jumped in after me. I just started laughing when he took me in his arms. I turn around to face him. We stared into each other eyes. Then I pushed my lips to his. I ran my tongue along his bottom lip and he part his lips. I moved my tongue into his mouth. I could feel his tongue move over mine. I felt the passion building. It was more intense then anything I have ever felt in my life. My heart was race and my body was getting hot. I was getting light headed. My breath was growing sallow. I needed to slow this down. I really did want this. I wanted more. He moved his lips to my neck. I had to stop this fast or I would not be able to stop it.

"Edward, I think we need to slow down just a little bit." I told him breathlessly. He rested his forehead on mine. He needed to catch his breath, too.

"Maybe we should go change and get dinner started." He suggested.

"Sounds good."

I went to my bedroom to change, Edward went to the guestroom. Edward beat me down stairs. I had trouble finding something to wear. I had tons of clothes. With friends like Rose and Alice, they made sure I had plenty. I decided on a denim mini skirt with a black tank top with a white tank top under it. I finished with black sandals. I got downstairs and Edward was in the kitchen getting the steaks ready for the grill.

"WOW, you look great." Edward said with his crooked smile.

"You don't look half bad yourself." He really looked drop dead gorgeous. He had a tight white tee shirt and tight denim shorts. You could see his ripped chest though the shirt and the short hugged his nice butt. I think I stopped breathing just looking at him.

"I'm going to get the grill started." He started to head outside. As he walked pass me, he kissed my on the forehead. His kiss left my skin tinging.

I put the potatoes in the oven and started to frost the cake for dessert. When I finished the cake I headed outside. Edward was by the grill. I walked over to him.

"What do you want to do after dinner?" I asked.

"I don't know. How about we stay in and watch a movie?"

"Sounds good. I have some DVD's I have not watched yet."

"Great" He put his arms around me. "I was thinking with all that has happened with you, maybe we need to talk about us."

"Maybe we should." I put my hands on his face to pull him down to me. I looked deep into his beautiful eyes. I swear I could see right into his soul. It was as gorgeous as him. I leaned up to put my lip on his. He pulled me close to him. My body molded to his perfectly. Like to puzzle pieces meant to be put together. I parted my lips to grant his tongue enters. Our tongues dance around. Just the few second in this kiss my whole body was going weak. The tinging fulled my whole body. Just when I started to think I could not take this anymore he pull away from my lips.

"I need to check the steaks." He said as he let me go. I shivered a little from the lost of his body pressed against mine.

We had a nice quiet dinner. The quiet with him was the comfortable quiet. I did not feel the need to full it with talk. After dinner I put a DVD in and went to settle down on the couch. Edward put his around me and pull me to him.

"Bella, with all you have been though I don't want push you into things to fast. I have wanted you since the first time I saw you in the café. It has gets stronger every time I see you. I have never felt this way about anyone. I can not promise where this is going, but if you want to see where this goes I can promise you I will never hurt you. I think it would kill me to ever hurt you."

I looked deep into his eyes. Looking for something. I found sincerity. Could he really be saying everything I'm feeling, too. Could he really want someone like me. I know I want him. I have never wanted anyone as bad as I wanted him. His eyes told me he wanted me just as bad as I wanted him.

"Ever since the first time I saw you I have not been able to stop thinking about you. It is like I'm being pulled to you. My head tells me to slow this down, but my heart and body screams for more. I have never wanted to be near anyone as bad as I want to be near you. I want to see where this goes. I know someday you will find someone better then me and I'm willing to be with you until you do." I did not stop looking in his eyes as I told him all this.

"I could never find anyone better then you. I can not believe I found someone as perfect as you." He put his hands on my cheeks. Then pushed his lips to mine. It was a soft quick kiss. It was just as intense as our deep passionate kiss we had in the pool. It left my head spinning.

We laid in each others arms and watch the movie until we fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Keeping the secret

**_Please, Please review this chapter. I have never wrote things like this before. I hope I wrote this sceen good enough._**

**_Note... Stephenie Meyer owns all characters..._**

* * *

Chapter 7 Keeping the secret

Thing went about the same for the first 2 week. On the weekends we stayed at my house and on the weekday we stayed at his houses. I would met Alice and Rose for lunch a few times a week. They where happy for me, but kept tell me to be careful. After Edward's last rounds of the night we would meet in the parking garage and go back to his house. We did not tell anyone we where see each other. I was just not ready for all the talk yet. Angela finial said something to me about it one day.

"You know Bella, I think Edward likes you." She said with a smile on her face.

"What make you think that?"

"Carlisle use to come up for the morning rounds and Edward for the afternoon round. Since you came back Edward has been up here for both round everyday." since the deal with Jessica and Lauren at the bar that night and they way they behaved my first day back, I moved them to 2nd shift. It made it easier to talk to Angela.

"You really think he likes me. I'll tell you something. I don't want everyone to know just yet. Edward and I have been seeing each other for about 2 weeks now."

"That is why you have been so happy. I hope it all works out okay for you two. He seem like a great guy." She was really happy. She had the biggest smile on her face.

I met Edward after work that night and we headed home. I went and showered. When I was done I found him in the kitchen making dinner.

"I told Angela about us today. I hope you don't mind." He came over to me and put his arms around me.

"If you are ready for people to know, I'm fine with it. I was thinking today. I have not taking you on a real date yet. Tomorrow is Friday, will you go out on a date with me?"

"I would love to. Pick me up at my place around 7 tomorrow." I said with a huge smile. I looked up at him. I put my hand around his neck and pulled him to my lips. I loved kissing him. I loved his smell and he tasted wonderful. He pulled me closer to him. I was still amazed how perfectly we fit together. Like we where meant to be. Maybe we where.

We went to sleep just like we have every night for 2 weeks in each others arms. I did night sleep real well. I was getting anxious about our date. I was also thinking about after our date. There was something I wanted to do with him that we have not done yet. I have not done that with anyone but Jake and I was a little scared about doing it, but I knew I wanted to with Edward.

On my break at work that morning I called Alice and told her about my date with Edward. She said her and Rose would help me get ready. Edward was going to come up and do his afternoon round a hour early so I could get out of there early. I had a 2 O'clock meeting with a patients family. Everything seem to be going fine up until the meet ran later. The patients family was not ready to put her in a home, but she could not take care of herself anymore. We finial got things taking care of. But it was 10 after 3 and Edward would be waiting for me to do the rounds.

I got to the floor and Edward was not there.

"Jessica, did Dr. Cullen get here let?" I asked.

"Yes, he was waiting for you, but Lauren took him to do his rounds for you." She said with a smile I did not like.

I start to look for them. I check two of his patients rooms and did not find them. I was getting mad. Lauren knows better to do this. I was heading to the next patients room when I heard some noise coming from the family lounge. I stop to listen.

"Come on Edward, I know you want me." I heard Lauren say. Now I was really mad.

I open the door a little so I could see what was going on. Lauren had Edward pinned down on the couch. I could see Edward struggling to get her off of him. I took a few breathes to calm myself, it did not work real well.

"Nurse Mallory, what do you think you are doing with my boyfriend?" I said loudly. She jump up with a shock look on her face. I was standing in front of them now. Edward got up and walked over to me. He put one arm around my waist.

"Your boyfriend?" She stammered

"That is what I said. You get to the nurses station and wait for me. I will talk to Dr. Cullen and see what he would like to be about this." With that said she left the family lounge.

"When where you going to throw her off of you?" I ask him.

"If you would have waiting one minute I would have." He told me with a smile. Then he leaned down and kissed me on the cheek. "You know if we had told everyone 2 weeks ago we where see each other this would have never happened."

"No, she still would have tried. Her and Jessica knew I was married to Jake. They stilled tried to get him. Okay Dr. Cullen, what do you want to do about this?"

"What ever you think you have to, Nurse Swan." He smiled at me. That crooked smile of his still make my knees go weak. It was a good thing he had both his arms around me.

We did his rounds quickly. When we where done he charted the charts for me. I called Sue and told her what had happened. She told me to do what I think was appropriate. This not the first time I had problems with Lauren and the doctors. It was time for it to stop. I call Lauren into Sue's office. ( I did not have a office, I did not want a office.)

"Lauren, this is like the 3rd time something like this has happened and it will be the last time. What do you have to say for yourself."

"I did not know you where see Edward."

"To you it is Dr. Cullen. Me seeing Dr. Cullen has nothing to do with you not know how to behave in a hospital. We are here to help the patients and not to try to hook up with the doctors. You are suspended for a week with no pay. If this happens again you will be terminated."

"You are going to suspended me because I was making out with your boyfriend?" She said, shocked.

"I'm suspending you because you do not know how to act appropriately on this floor. The fact that I'm seeing Dr. Cullen has nothing to do with this. Now, come in Monday morning so Sue and I can go over the paper work with you. If you don't come in you will be terminated."

We got up and left Sue's office. As we walked up to the nurses station she turn and looked at me.

"You are just afraid that Edward wants me more the you." She spat at me. It just made me smile. I looked her dead in the eyes.

"If Dr. Cullen wanted you, he would be with you. If he wanted you, I would not be sleeping in his bed every night." I told her with a huge smile on my face. I walked away leaving her jaw on the floor. I looked at Edward waiting at the nurses station with a huge smile.

I walked over to Edward, he took my hand and we walked off the floor together.

"I did not know you had that in you." He said as we walk to the parking garage.

"Jessica and her have messed with me one to many times."

We said our good byes in the parking garage. The drive home seemed longer then normal. I could not stop myself for thinking I was not enough to keep Edward. He would find someone better. How could this god like man want someone as plain as me. I knew it would not last. I could not keep a man who vowed to love me forever, how could I keep a man who didn't make those vows. I decided I would just give him everything I had and hope it would be enough.

I got home, Alice and Rose where waiting for me. Their hands full of shopping bags. I think I was a little scared. They must have been able to read my face when I got out of the truck.

"We have more in the car." Alice said jumping up and down.

Alice and Rose ran over to my. Each grabbing a hand and pulling me into the house. They ran my up to my room.

"Now hurry, in the shower. We only have 2 hours to make you more beautiful." Rose instructed.

I finished my shower and put my robe on. I did not really want to go back to my room. I did want to look nice for Edward, but I was not looking forward to the torture. Alice and Rose did my hair, nails and make-up. It was about 6:45 when Rose finish my toe nails. It was time to get dressed. They pick out a sleeveless black dress that came just below the knee. It had splits up both side that came about mid thigh. It was tight fitting. They also picked out some stripy 4 inch heels. My date will go great if I don't break my neck. Just as I was putting on my shoes the door ball rung. Rose ran to get it.

"Alice, I'm a little nerves." I told her as I put my perfume on.

"Bella, there is no reason to be nerves. Edward is crazy about you. You and Edward are meant to be. I can see it."

"You and your sixth sense. Alice, there is something I want to do with him tonight that we have not done yet. I'm a little scared about it. I have only done that with Jake. I have not been with anyone else."

"You two have not done that yet. You two have been together every day and night for 2 weeks.

"I have been putting it off. I didn't think I was ready. I think I'm ready now. I thought tonight would be perfect." I was sitting on my bed. Alice came over to stand in front of my. She looked my straight in the eye.

"Bella, trust me on this. Edward crazy about you. You two are meant to be. He is your true soul mate. I know what you had with Jake was special, but what you have with Edward will be 100 times greater. Relax and trust what is going to happen. You will not regret it."

"Thank you Alice. Now if I can make it downstairs without killing myself." We laughed as we headed out of my bedroom.

I walked down the stairs. I almost made it, I trip on the last step. Edward stopped me from hitting the floor. He stood me upright and took a long look at me.

"You look beautiful to night." He said with a smile.

"You look great yourself." He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a white button down dress shirt with a sport jacket.

"Okay guys, you two have fun. Bella, I'll call you tomorrow." Alice said as her Rose were getting ready to leave.

"Thank you guys for everything." I thanked them and hugged them before they left.

I turn back to Edward to find him right behind me.

"You know you look so amazing tonight." He said as he leaned in and kissed me. "Lets's go get some dinner." He took my hand and lead me to the his truck.

He took me to a very nice restaurant on the river. He got us a table by the big window overlooking the river. Each table had a vase with a single rose in it. There was also candles lit everywhere. Edward pulled my chair out for me. Then took his seat across from me. Edward ordered some wine and we looked over the menus. When the waiter came back with the wine we ordered our meals.

"You have not told me about you parents." Edward commented.

"My dad and I moved here shortly after I turned 8. That was the year my parents got divorced. My mom remarried and lives with her new husband Phil in Florida. My dad took a job in Forks Washington. Jake's dad Billy told him about the job. Billy and my dad become really good friends when Billy lived here."

"Do you get to see them a lot?"

"I go to Jacksonville once a year to see my mom. I see my dad about twice a year. He comes here once a year then I go there once a year. I missed my trip this year because of work."

"Maybe you can get out there soon. You seem close to your dad."

"Maybe we can go there soon. My dad and I got close after my mom left him."

Our dinners came. We ate our meals without much more talking. Then went for a walk on the river. Edward had his arm around me. He kept me from falling on my face a few times. We found a place to sit and watch the sunset on the river. It was breathtaking. I got a little chilly and Edward put his jacket on me. It smelled just like him, heavenly.

"You know Edward, tonight was perfect. I can not think of a better first date." I told him as he held me.

"Anywhere is perfect as long as I get to hold you."

"I know what would be better." I teased him.

"What would that be?"

"If we went back to my house." I said as I turned around in his arms to kiss him. I moved my tongue along his bottom lip. He parted his lips to allow my tongue to move into his mouth. I felt his arms pull me tight to him. I let my tongue dance around in his mouth. I was starting to get breathless as he moved his lips to my jaw line and kissed a line to my ear. He nibbled on my earlobe. Then kissed the soft skin under my ear.

"Edward, maybe we should really go home."

"Maybe we should."

We hurried back to my house. We just got in the door when I attacked his lips. Our kisses got deeper and more passionate. My head was spinning. Edward slide his jacket off my shoulders and kissed from my neck to my shoulders. I let his jacket fall to the floor. I was finding it hard to breath. He pick me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to the bedroom. He set me down on the bed.

"Are you sure you are ready for this?" He asked me breathlessly.

"I know I'm sure about you. I want nothing more then I want you."

I moved my lips back to his. Our kisses got stronger. The passion was building fast. His hands moved up my back and unzipped my dress. He brought his hands up to my shoulders and lowered the front of my dress. I sat there with the dress around my waist. I stood and let it fall around my feet. He sat me back down on the bed and kissed his way to my feet to remove my shoes. Then he crushed his lips to mine. As our kisses got even stronger I unbutton his shirt and slide off his arms. I ran my hands over his rippled chest. He removed my bra and laid me down on the bed. He sat on the bed looking down at me.

"Bella, your body is gorgeous."

He kisses my breast. When he moved his lips on my nipple I let out a soft moan. He kissed and sucked on my nipple while his hand played with my other nipple. My breathing got harder and faster. I grabbed his face gently and pulled him back to my lips. I kissed him deeply while my hands found his pants. I undid his belt and unbutton his pants then unzipped them. I slide them down as far as I could. Then I slide them all the way down with my foot.

"Edward, I want you." I said into his lips.

He started to kiss down to my breast, down to my stomach. His lips stop just above my panties. He slide his fingers under the top of my panties.

"Are you sure you are ready for this." He asked me one more time.

"Yes, Edward. I want you." I whispered back to him.

He slide my panties down as he kissed my leg all the way down. He kissed the other leg all the way back up. He put his lips back on mine. I took my hands and slide his boxers down his legs. He stood and let them fall on the floor. Then he took his hands and slide them between my legs. He slide them up until he reached the wet spot between my legs. He used his fingers to message the outside around my mound. Then he took his finger to rubbed my clit. I moaned his name. My body was screaming for him to enter me.

"Edward, I need you." I said breathing heavily.

He put his lips back on mine. I could feel his hardness pressing against my hot, wet center. He slowly push himself into me.

"OH, Edward." I moaned loudly as he entered me.

He started to move in and out of me slowly. Our bodies move perfectly together.

"Bella, you feel so good." He breathing getting heavier with each movement.

He started to move faster. I heard him moan my name. I could feel my body going to heights I have never felt before.

"Edward, Edward, I'm" I could not say anymore as the moan and screams of pleasure took over.

As my body took over and squeezed his hardness I heard him moan and say my name.

"OH my god, Bella." He moaned as he started to take longer and deeper thrust.

He move us faster. He kept pushing deeper and faster into me. I could feel it build up in me again. Every thrust he made in me hit the right spot. I could feel myself getting ready to let go again. He leaned down and whispered in my ear.

"I'm about ready, Bella."

"Cum with me then."

He thrust into a few more times. We exploded together. He lowered himself on to me. He kissed me then rolled off of me and pulled me into his arms. We just laid there with me in his arm.

We had been laying there for along time . I think he that I had falling asleep. I thought he had fallen asleep. When I heard him whisper something.

"Bella, I think I might be falling in love with you."

I turned to face him. "Edward, I know I'm in love with you." I put my arms around him and kissed his lips.


	8. Chapter 8 I can’t do this again

**_Okay, I got a new chapter for you. I did not get 1 review on the last chapter. I'm hurt. I do have 2 more chapter ready, but will not post until I just some reviews. I know my story sucks, so just tell what you think._**

**_Please read, enjoy and review.._**

**_Note... Stephenie Meyer owns all characters..._**

* * *

Chapter 8 I can't do this again

Right after I said the words I regretted it. I don't think he meant for me to hear him. He did not say I love you or I'm in love with you. He said I think. It means the same as I don't know and I'm not sure. What in the world made me say I'm in love with you is beyond me. I did not know I was in love with him. Now that I have time to think about it, I knew I loved him, but I know he does not feel the same for me. He _**THINKS **_he _**MIGHT**_ be falling in love with me. I was in this too deep. I knew there was nothing but heart ache for me.

Reality hit me slowly in the morning. I woke up to a empty bed. I got up and looked around the room to find him not there. I got up to go to the bathroom, he was not in there. I took a quick shower and got dressed and went downstairs. Still noone. No note, no nothing. So I made some coffee and toast. I went to the living and stared at a blank T.V. I had noone to blame for this but myself. I jump into this to fast. I knew what I did wrong. I scared him off. I should have never said those words. I should have just let him think I was sleeping.

I sat in the livingroom staring at nothing. I could feel the tears rolling down my cheeks. I replayed the last 2 weeks in my head. I never saw one time where he gave me any sign he didn't want me. I sat there thinking and thinking. It hit me like a ton of bricks. He got what he wanted. Then I said what I did. He saw this went too far and ran.

The phone ringing brought me back to the here and now. I checked the caller I.D. It was not him so I did not answer it. It was Alice. She lived across the way from me. She would see his truck gone and think we were out.

I had to do something. I got up and cleaned the house from top to bottom. By the time I was done it was time for a late lunch. I made myself a sandwich. Then I went from room to room and pack up what was left of Jake things. I pack his thing in a moment of anger last time. A lot of things got misses. After I was done with that, I made the arrangements to have them sent to his dad's. Now it was time for a late dinner. I made myself something small and watch T.V. until it was time for bed. Around 10 I went to bed and cried myself to sleep.

The next morning I was a little better. I was still a little hurt. A little upset. But now I was mad. So a little better.

I went though my the same as any morning. I had my coffee and toast. I watched some T.V. news channel. Then around 11 I got my laptop out to e-mail my mom. It has been a few weeks since I talk to her last. I had some catching up to do. She was on the road with Phil right now. So it is hard to keep up with her. With that done I called my dad. He was the same as always. Nothing is ever new with him. He did tell me he had ran into Jake a few times. Jake seems to be doing good in his new relationship. Alice and Rose both have tried calling. On the home phone and the cell phone. I have not answered them let. They would be over soon.

They showed up around 2. It only took them one look at me to know something was wrong. I told them everything.

"Bella, it is not your fault. You did nothing wrong." Alice said trying to comfort me.

"I'm not stupid. I know what I did wrong. I scared him off. He got what he wanted. Then I said what I said and he realized this went to far. So he ran."

"Bella, are you going to be okay?" Rose asked.

"I'm going to be fine. I got played, so I'm mad. Besides that I'm fine. You guys go ahead and go. I'm really okay." I told them.

I hugged them good bye and they left. I went to the kitchen and made a few small meals to freeze for dinner this week. Then I went to my bedroom to see what I had for work scrubs. I had one pair. All the rest where still at Edwards. I worked up everything I had left inside of me so I could go over to his house.

I got to his house and knocked on the door. He answered the door and looked shock to see me.

"Sorry to bother you, but I need to get my things."

He stepped aside to let me pass. I went to his room, he followed. I got my bag out of his closet and put it on the bed. I pulled my scrubs out of the closet and put them in the bag. I went to his master bathroom and got my toiletries. I put everything in the bag, closed it up. I grab the bag then turned to leave. He was in the door way of his room. I passed him as I headed to the front door. I was thinking I was getting out of here with out talking to him, I couldn't get that lucky.

"Bella, can we talk?" He asked with a disappointed look on his face.

"We don't need to talk. I know what happened." He could hear the anger in my voice.

"Bella, it is not what you think." I cut him off there.

"I have only be in one other relationship. I have been with one other person besides you. My lack of experiences with relationship and men does not make me stupid. You said everything I wanted to hear, you did everything you needed to do to get want you wanted. You got it, game over. You played me like you play your piano. Hats off to you, you played a good game." I got though it with only shedding a few tears.

I left him standing there with a hurt look on his face. I made it to my drive way before I broke down. I don't know how long I sat there and cried, I pulled myself together and headed in the house. I got about half way to the door before he pulled up. I stood there and waited for him. He was about 5 feet away before he look up at my face. He got a pained look on his face.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Cullen?"

"Bella, I need to talk to you. Can we talk?"

I unlocked the door and walked in leaving the door open so he could follow me. I went to put my bag in my bedroom. When I got back downstairs he was in the livingroom.

"So, Dr. Cullen, What did you need to talk to me about?" I said with no emotion on my face or in my voice.

"Come on Bella, don't be that way."

"Apparently we do not have a relationship outside of work any more, so now it is Dr. Cullen."

"Is that what you really want?"

"No, Edward. That is not what I want. You made that choice yesterday. I had no say in it."

There was a knock at my door. Then Jasper and Emmett came in.

"The girls sent us over to see if you needed any thing." Jasper told me.

Jasper and Emmett were shooting Edward death look. You know the old saying. If looks could kill, Edward would be dead.

"No, guy I got this." I let them know.

"I can help him out to his shinily Volvo if you need me to." Emmett let me know.

"I got this. Thank you. Tell Alice and Rose I'm fine." I said as I walked them to the door.

I walk back over to talk to Edward.

"What do you want, Edward?" I wanted this over.

"Bella, I'm not proud about what I did. I should have not left like that. I needed time to think. You took me a little off guard. I have not stopped thinking about you since I left the other day. These hours away from has about killed me. Bella, I love you. I did not know it for sure until I left. Until I spent a whole day without seeing you. Until I did not know when I was going to see you again. Then today when you came over and I show all the pain I caused you. It broke my heart to see you like that. It about killed me to know I caused the pain. I never want to see you like that again. I love you, Bella. I please forgive me. I love you, let me make this up to you. I know I broke my promise to you, I hurt you more then I know. If you let me I will do anything to make it up to you."

I watched his eye as he talked to me. I watched every emotion he had though his eyes. I saw hurt, sadness, pain, love and sincerity. I could see he had tear wait to fall from his eyes. I felt my own tears falling. He walked over to me and wiped the tears away.

"Edward, I do love you. I didn't know I loved you until the other night. When I heard what you said it hit me that I loved you. I want you here with me. I don't want to go any other day not knowing if you are going to hold me again. I love you, Dr. Edward Cullen."

He crushed his lips to my. I parted my lips to let his tongue enter my mouth. As our tongue danced, I could felt all the love we had flow though us. He pull his lips away from mine.

"Bella, I will never do anything again to hurt you. Hurting you hurts me too. I never want to see you in pain again."

"Lets forget it every happened. Lets just pick up where we left off the other night."

"Sounds good to me."

He pulled me to his chest and just held me. He kissed the top of my head and whispered sorry a couple times. He kissed my forehead. I turned to look up at him. He looked in my eyes then put his lips to mine. He kissed me tenderly. He parted his lips so my tongue could find its way in his mouth. I could feel the passion growing. I pulled myself tighter to him. Then I pushed away from him and took his hand. I took him to my bedroom. I lead him to my bed and had him sit down. I sat on his lap so I straddled him. I kisses him deeply and hard. I felt like I could not get close enough to him. I removed my lips from his. I kissed along his jaw to his ear. I ran my tongue around the outside of his ear.

"Edward, I'm sorry. I have to take some of the blame in this. After all you told me. I should have trusted you. I should have never jumped to the wrong conclusion. Let me make it up to you."

I moved my hand to the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I push him down until he was laying down. I ran my hands over his built chest. I kissed, licked and sucked on ever inch of his chest as I made my way down until I reached the top of his pants. I undid his pant and slide them off. I put my hand on the inside of his legs and slide them up to his thighs. While I got to his upper thigh I rubbed the inside of his thigh and around the base of his penis. He was getting harder with every movement I made. He grabber my hands and pulled me up to him. I kissed him. Our tongues dance together. He pull his lips away from mine. He whispered in my ear.

"You have way to many clothes on."

I straddled him again. I removed my shirt and bra. I leaned over him. I rubbed my breast on his chest. I kissed his ear.

"Is this better." I asked as I licked his ear.

"My god Bella, you are too much."

Before I knew what happened he had me on my back and he was on top of me. He was hungrily kissing, licking and sucking on my neck. I was about to go crazy. He was making his way down to my breast. He licked around my already hard nipple. Then he licked over it and blew gently over it. A moan left my lips. He softly bit on one nipple as he roll the other around in his fingers. He move his lips to the other. He already had me on the edge when he suck softly on it.

"Oh Edward." I moaned.

He made his way down to my pant and pulled them off. He kissed his way back up my legs. He kissed along the top of my panties as he moved his fingers under them. Then in between my legs.

"God, your are so wet." He said softly as he started to remove my panties.

He kissed the wetness in between my legs. He moved his tongue over my slit to lick up the wetness.

"You taste wonderful."

Then he parted those lips and licked from the bottom to the top. Flicked my clit with his tongue. He moved his finger into me. He worked them around in me. As my juices flowed, his tongue was there to lick them up. He flicked his tongue on my clit one more time. That did it.

"OH, Edward." I moaned over and over again as my body acted on its own.

"Bella cum harder." He told me as he worked his fingers in me. I cum harder then I have ever done before. My moans got louder and louder.

"Edward, I need you in me NOW."

He removed his boxers quickly and was on top of me. I let out a loud moan as he entered me.

"Oh god Bella, you are so tight. You feel so good."

He took long stokes in and out of me. 3 thrusts and I was cumming again. As my body squeezed him, we moaned each others name at the some time. Our bodies moving perfectly together. His thrust became harder and faster. His breathing became faster. He lifted my hips off the bed to thrust deeper into me.

"Harder, Edward." I moaned.

He put my legs on his shoulders and pulled himself almost out of me and thrust all the way back in me. He repeated the same move over and over. I was getting there again. My moans got louder and louder as I got closer. His thrust got harder and faster.

"I can't hold off any more." He said breathless.

"I'm going to cum again."

"Cum with me."

2 more thrust and we moan together as our bodies finished together. He rested his body down on me. He kissed me tenderly. He laid beside me and pulled me close to him. Then wrapped his arms around me. We laid together as our bodies calmed down and our breathing slowed. We laid there wrapped up in each other for a long time. We did not say a word. We laid together for about a half hour, just enjoying each others arm around us.

"Bella Swan," He whispered, I looked up at his face. "I love you." He had the biggest smile on his face.

"Edward Cullen, I love you too." I said before I laid a tender kiss on his lips.


	9. Chapter 9 Friends and Family

**_Here is a new chapter for you. Thank you to all who reviewed my story. I'm still a bit upset I did not get more reviews. Please try and take the time and tell me what you think._**

**_Thank you._**

**_Disclaimer....All characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. Thank her for this wonderful characters._**

* * *

Chapter 9 Friends and Family

Edward stayed at my house that evening. We got up and got some dinner. We where sitting at the breakfast bar eating.

"You have no idea how happy you make me." I just couldn't seem to stop myself from telling him everything.

"You make me just as happy. I don't remember being this happy in a very long time." He said before he kissed me on the forehead.

There was a knock on the front door and all 4 of my friends walked in. They took one look at us and started laughing.

"Do we look that bad?" I asked them.

"Looks like the love birds made up." Rose snickered.

"You look like you spent all evening in bed." Emmett laughed. I turned bright red. Edward pull me tight to him as I hide my face in his chest.

"Is Bella blushing? I guess you guessed right." Jasper told Emmett.

"I missed making Bella blush. This is going to be fun." Emmett laughed.

"I'm going to take the guys outside to talk." Edward whispered in my ear.

He kissed me and headed over to Jasper and Emmett. They headed out to the patio.

"Okay, what do you want to know?" I asked Rose and Alice teasingly.

We went to sit in the living room.

"Everything!" Alice and Rose said together.

"I was getting my things ready for work this week and remember all my work scrubs were at Edwards. So I went over there to get them." I told them everything that happened over at Edward. Then what happened here. To say they were shock at how I handle the whole thing would be a understatement.

"You really said that to him. Way to go Bella. I'm proud of you." Rose exclaimed.

"I told you he was crazy about you." Alice said proud of herself.

"You know Alice, noone likes I told you so's. I caused most of this myself. If I did not let my mind run over time like I did. All of this would not have happened." I admitted.

"Bella, how were you suppose to know. I would have thought the same thing if I where you." Rose added.

"It is done and over with. Everything is fine now. So we are going to act like it never happened." I said as the guys came back in.

Edward came over and sit beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Emmett sat with Rose. Jasper with Alice. We talked for hours. It was getting late so we called it a night. We decided to get together here for a cookout tomorrow night. I gave everyone a hug as they left. Then I went and put my arms around Edward.

"So are you staying tonight or heading home?" I asked him.

"You trying to get rid of me already?" He asked playfully.

"Do you really think I would let you go that easily? I smile at him.

I gave him a quick kiss. Then slide my hand down his back and slapped his butt. Then ran up the stairs. He followed me up to my bedroom. He caught me around the waist at the foot of the bed. I turned to face him and kissed him. I let myself fall on the bed, pulling him down with me.

"I'm willing to keep you right here with me. As long as you went to be here." I told him with a kiss.

"That would be forever." He said before a deep and passionate kiss.

A hour or so later as we laid in each others arms. I remember to ask him about what him and the guys talked about outside.

"I know how tight you all are. So I thought I would smooth things over with Emmett and Jasper."

"So everything is okay now."

"Pretty much. Emmett made it clear if I hurt you again. I would end up with 2 broken legs and 2 broken arms."

"That didn't scare you off?" I was a bit surprised it didn't.

"Nothing is going to scare me away ever again."

He pulled me tight to his chest and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward."

With that said we went to sleep in each others arms.

In the morning Edward got up with me to take me to work. I had to be in at 6, but he did not need to be to the office until 8. So he went home to shower and get ready for his day.

Carlisle came up for the morning rounds today. It was a nice surprise. I have not seen him in some time.

"Good morning, Carlisle. It is nice to see you again."

"It is wonderful to see you too, Bella."

I grabbed the charts and started on his rounds. When we passed the family lounge he stepped in.

"Bella, I want to talk to you. I hope you don't mind?"

"No, I don't mind. What's on your mind?" I said as I took a seat.

"I know you and Edward had same problems this weekend. I'm not proud of how he handle the whole thing. I don't know what happened, and I'm not here to ask you about it. I'm here to tell you I know my son cares deeply for you. You have brought out a side of Edward I have not seen in a long time. I know you two worked things out. But sometimes after having a problem, things don't always go back to the way they were before. So I'm hoping you can try and over look Edward's mistake he made this weekend. It would really hurt his mother and I to see him go back to what he was before you."

"Carlisle, I love your son very much. He has done so much for me. I hate the thought of what I would be like without him. This whole thing has happened so fast. I think it scared us both. We talked everything out and we are better the ever now."

"Esme and I are so happy for you two. Let me tell you something. I met Edwards mother my first year of college. My friend Laurent set me up on a blind with her. It was love at first sight. We have inseparable since. It also happened very fast. We just let it happen. The key is to trust yourself. Trust what you feel. Listen to what your heart tells you. Don't over think it. I remember how broken you look your first day back work after Jacob left you. I'm happy Edward was the one to help put you back together. I see how Edward help make you whole again and I see how you have made him whole too. Don't underestimate what you have done for him or what you mean to him. I know the damage Jacob has done to you was great and has left you underestimating yourself worth. Just remember you _**DO**_ mean the world to Edward."

"Carlisle, Its means a lot to me, that you took the time to come up here to talk to me. If something ever happens and Edward and I are no longer together. It will not be by my choice." I gave Carlisle a reinsuring hug.

"Thank you, Bella. I know you and Edward will have along and happy life together. Just like Emse and I have."

"I would love to meet Esme sometime."

"We should have dinner together sometime."

"I would like that. How about Wednesday?"

"I'll talk to Esme and let you know."

We finished his round and he headed back to the office. I took that time to go and talk to Sue before Lauren got here. I was charting doctor orders while I waited for Lauren to get in. About a hour later she showed up. We went to Sue's office.

"Before you sign your suspension papers, do you have anything to say?" Sue had a funny look on her face, almost a smirk.

"You are really going to suspend me because she caught me making out with her boyfriend?" Lauren seemed really surprise that Sue had the papers ready. It was like she really believed she did nothing wrong. The look of shock on her face was quite funny.

"I do know about Nurse Swan and Dr. Cullens relationship. This has nothing to do with that. This has to do with your past and present behavior on this floor. I'm very sure your advances on Dr. Cullen where unwelcome. If you want to say other wise, we can call Dr. Cullen up here for this. We can hear what he has to say. Would you like me to call him?" Sue informed he. Lauren got a dumb founded look on her face.

"No, I'll just sign the papers."

Sue went over the papers and the reason for her suspension. Then what would happen if it happened again. Lauren signed the papers and left. Sue and I talked a little bit, then I headed back to work. I got to the nurses station to find Edward there.

"Well, well, Dr. Cullen. What brings you up here?" I asked with a playful smile.

"I came to meet my beautiful girlfriend for lunch." He had a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, I get to meet her." He could hear the teasing tone in my voice.

"I think you already know her."

"Maybe, if we hurry, we can have lunch together before she gets here."

"I would like that." He said giving me his crooked smile I loved. It stilled turn my knees to jell-o.

I let Angela know I was going to lunch. Then Edward took my hand and we left the floor. We got to the café and ordered our lunches.

"I missed you for rounds today. It was nice to see your dad again, though."

"Dad said he has not been up there in a while so he wanted to go up and check on the patients. I know he just really wanted to talk to you." He said with a questioning smile.

"We did have a nice talk. We might be having dinner with your parents this Wednesday. Carlisle is going to talk to your mother and let us know."

"You have not met her yet, have you?"

"No, not yet."

"She will love you."

"I hope so. What are we putting on the grill tonight?"

"I don't know. We can stop by the store on the way to your place."

"I'll call the girls later to see what they want."

We finished our lunch and he walked me back to work.

"I'll see you for the afternoon rounds." He kissed me bye.

"I'll see you then."

The rest of the day went by fast. I had my shift change meetings between 2 and 2:30. Made the calls I needed to, to cover Lauren shifts this week. I called the girls to see what they wanted for dinner and what they would be bringing. Before I realized what time it was, Edward was up for his afternoon rounds. We finished his rounds, I did what charting I needed. He waited for me and we headed for the store, then back to my house.

The weather was still nice for late August in the midwest. So I decided to dress in my bathing suit to try and tan my always plain fair skin. I could lay out by the pool everyday and never tan.

The group got here about 30 minutes after we did. Alice and Rose joined me pool side. While the guys hung out by the grill. We decided on burgers and brats.

"So what are the plans for the weekend?" Rose asked.

"I have not thought that far a head." I was not ready to make plans for the weekend.

"How about we do some shopping?" Leave it to Alice to think about shopping.

"That sounds great." Rose loved the idea. No surprise there.

"I have enough stuff. I didn't need any thing." I was not up for a shopping with them.

"Come on, Bella. It will be fun. The guys could go play golf or something and met up with us later for dinner." Alice had it all planed out already.

"I know you will drag me along anyways. So I'll make it easy on myself and say sure." I could not fight both of them.

"This is going to be fun." Alice was clapping her hands and jumping up and down. Hyper little pixie.

We had a great dinner. We all laughed and talked. We made all the plans for Saturday. The guys would meet up with us for dinner and dancing. I was so happy be see everyone getting along with Edward. It seemed like the guys where really becoming friends. How much better could this get. I didn't think Edward would fit right in to our group so fast.

Tuesday was a blur. Before I knew it, it was Wednesday. We will be meeting his parents for dinner. I took a change of clothes with me to work. I met Edward at his house to get cleaned up and ready. I was so nervous. Edward told me a hundred time to calm down, but I just couldn't do it.

We met his parents at a very nice restaurant for dinner. I got more and more anxious the closer we got to the restaurant. What if she does not like me? Carlisle said they were happy for us, but she has not met me yet. What if after she met me she thinks I'm not good enough for her son. I had all sorts of thought running through my head. I was lost in thought when I felt Edward take my hand in his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Calm down, love. Everything is going to be fine." He said, trying to comfort me.

"What if your mother don't like me?" I could not hide my nerves. He could hear them clearly in my voice.

We had just pulled up to the restaurant now. He took my face between his hands to make me look at him. He looked right in my eyes.

"I love you, my dad loves you and my mother is going to love you." He was so confident that everything was going to be fine. He put a tender kiss on my lips. "Now calm down, take a few deep breaths. There is nothing about you my mother will not love." Then he kissed me again, he got out of the car and come around and opened my door.

We made our way into the restaurant and the hostess showed us to our table. We were not waiting long before I saw his mom and dad walk over to out table. Edward and I stood to greet his parents.

"Mom, it is good to see you." He said as he hugged her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I want you to meet my Bella." I could feel my heart flutter at his claim over me.

"Bella sweetheart, it is nice to final met you." Esme said so sweetly. I held out my hand to shake hers. Instead she pulled me into a hug.

"It is great to meet you, too." I smiled at her.

We all sat down to our table and ordered our drinks. We looked over the menus. We ordered our meals when our drinks came.

"So Bella, what made you became a nurse?" Esme asked.

"I have always love helping people. It just seemed like the right choice. I really love my job."

"She is the best nurse in the hospital." Edward seemed proud of that fact.

"Edward, you are a little bias." I teased him, but my face was already turning red.

"Bella was a CNA at 16. She worked in the TCU and worked there all through nursing school. Now she runs the floor. I have not seen a floor run so well. Bella is on top of everything that goes on there." My face just kept get redder as Carlisle told Esme about my work.

"Come on boys, you are embarrassing Bella." Esme said, trying to take the subject off me.

"So, what do you do, Esme?" I thought I would start a new conversation.

"I have been doing a little remodeling. I bought a couple houses here. I'm remodeling them, then I will sale them. It is a passion of mine. Carlisle got tired of me remodeling our house all the time. This way I make a little money of my own." Esme's face lite up as she told me about the changed was doing to the house she was working on now.

Our dinner came and we ate with some small chit chat about Carlisle and Edwards practice. It has really been growing in the 6 weeks they have been here. After we were done eating Esme excused herself from the table and asked me to join her. We went to the restroom. It was one of those nice restroom with the sitting room. After I finished my business I washed my hands and touched up my make up. I met Esme in the sitting room. She tapped the seat next to her for me to sit.

"Bella, I wanted to take this chance to talk to you. Have a seat." She revealed the reason for asking me in here. I took a seat next to her.

"I'm overjoyed to see Edward so happy and I have you to thank for that." She said as she patted my knee motherly. "I don't remember seeing him like this. From what Carlisle has told me, Edward has had the same effect on you. I just wanted to tell you thank you for making my son so happy and to tell you how happy I am for you two. I hope you and I can be good friends."

I was stunned. I never really thought she would like me and now she want to be friends. From what I knew of Esme I did like her. It would be nice if we all could be one loving family, but what do I say to her, now.

"Esme, I love your son very much. I can not picture my life without him in it. I would like nothing more to get to know you better." I hope that was good enough. She leaned over to me and hugged me. I must have said the right thing. We walked back to the table. As we got to the table Carlisle and Edward stood and pulled out our chairs for us. Now I see where he learned to be such a gentlemen from.

"I was just tell Edward that Tanya Denali got a job in Las Vegas. She is stopping by on her through. I ask Edward and Bella to join us for dinner that night. Tanya and her family lived next door to us. Our family became quite close. Tanya and Edward where close friends growing up, until he started college." Carlisle informed me. Esme tried to smile, but I saw her cringe. Edward had a smile but I could see something behind his eyes. I was not sure what it was.

We sat and talked for sometime. Esme told me more about her plans for the other house she brought. She also told me about a shopping trip she need to take to get a few things she needed. She asked me join her. We sent a day to go, but it turn out that the 4 of us was going to go. A week from Saturday. This Friday we would be going to Esme and Carlisle's for dinner to see Tanya. I asked if we could bring anything. Esme told me what she was planing for dinner. We decide for us to bring the wine. Then we said our goodnights and headed back to my house.

"It did not go as bad as you though it would, did it?" Edward said, with a smile and took a hold of my hand.

"Your mother is wonderful. She is such a sweet person. You are the perfect combination of the two of them. You got her sweetness and his manners."

"You don't need to suck up. You already got me." He teased with a little of flirting mix in.

"I was sucking up to make sure I keep you." I teased back.

"Believe me. I'm not going any where."

He drove us back to my house. The ride was quiet. It was nice. I got ready for bed. After getting in to bed, I decided to bring up the reaction he had about Tanya.

"We grew up together. We did not spend much time together after I started college. When we did spend any amount of time together she made it clear she wanted more then friendship. I always made it perfectly clear I didn't want more. One time about 10 years ago, she became a little too pushy about it. Her feeling got hurt. I only saw her a few times after that. Then one night a couple years ago, I was on a date when she walk over to my table. She told the young lady I was with that I was hers and threatened her if she did not stop seeing me. Tanya and I got into a fight that night and have not talked since." He told me this a sad and hurt look. I hugged him and held him tight.

"I'm sorry you lost your friend that way. Did she every get over this?" I had to know before I met her.

"I really don't know. I have not talked to her in so long. I really hope so." He said.

He gave me a sweet kiss that turned deep and passionate. Some time later we laid in each others arms and fall asleep.


	10. Chapter 10 A bump in the road

**_Sorry it took a bit for me to post a new chapter. So here it is please enjoy and please review._**

**_Note... All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Chapter 10 A bump in the road

Friday came way to fast. I was not ready for this. I was looking forward to seeing Carlisle and Esme. I was just not looking forward to meeting Tanya. Esme called me Thursday and we had a long talk. She asked what I thought about the changes she would be making at the other house she was remodeling. We talked about the colors she picked out and so on. I really enjoyed talking to her or maybe it was Edward trying to distract me. He would run his fingers up and down my arms lightly. When I swatted his hand away, he moved on to other things. He started to rub my shoulders. I did enjoy that , but it became to much when he started kissing my back. I reluctantly told him to stop. He just be came more persistent. He started to rub my inner thigh. He started to move higher and higher. I stopped him by crossing my legs. I cover the mouth piece on the phone.

"Edward Cullen, I'm trying to talk to your mother." I scolded him half teasing.

That is when he got a little bit of a wicked grin and started in on my neck. He knows all to well how to get to me. I told Esme I had to go. Then I pushed Edward down on the couch and straddle him. I ran my tongue around his ear and whispered to him.

"Now you are in trouble." I told him with a little laugh.

I nibbled and sucked on his earlobe and moves down his neck. I kissed and licked his neck until I got to his shirt. I quickly removed it. I made a trail of kisses down to his pecks, then made it to his nipple. I ran my tongue over it and softly bit it. Then I ran my tongue over to the other one and sucked a little on it. I made my way down to his pants and remover them, leaving his laying there in his boxers. I loved the V shape line that lead to under his boxers. I just could not help but run my tongue down one side and up the other side a few times. I rubbed my hand over his boxers until I found the spot that was getting hard. So I stroked him until he was rock hard. I moved up to give him a soft kiss.

"I'm tired. Good night." I gave him a evil smile and ran for the stairs.

"I don't think so." He said, as he chased me up the stairs.

He caught me at the top of the stairs. He put his arms around my waist. I turned to face him.

"Did I do something wrong?" I teased him.

"I think you did." He told me as he pick me up and carried me to the bedroom.

Friday was over before I knew it. When Edward showed up for his afternoon rounds I was a little surprised. Where did the day go. We did his rounds and called it a day. We got to house quickly, changed and grabbed the wine. I called Esme to see if she needed anything before we got there. She asked us to pick up some bread.

We got to Carlisle and Esme's house, Carlisle greet us at the door. He gave me a quick hug and showed me to the kitchen. I help Esme out until we heard the doorbell. We put the food on the dinning room table and went to greet Tanya.

I saw Tanya and my heart sunk. She was strikingly beautiful. She was just about as beautiful as Rose. She was tall with gorgeous shapely legs. Her chest was a in more endowed then mine. She had stinging blue eyes and long strawberry blond hair. I felt so small next to her. There is no way Edward wanted me over her. He came over to me and put his arm around me.

"Tanya, I want you to meet my Bella." I could hear the pride in his voice. She put her hand out to shake my hand.

"It is nice to meet you, Tanya." I said as I took her hand. She squeezed my hand so tight it hurt my fingers.

"Edward, she is so cute. So simple looking." She said with a smirk on her face. This is going to be a long night.

"Thank you, Tanya. Bella and I are quite happy together." Edward told her in a chipper tone. That must be his annoyed voice. I could she Esme was getting a little irritated.

"It is nice to see you again, Tanya." I could hear the forced friendliness in Esme voice.

"You look wonderful as always." Tanya said smiling at Esme.

"Dinner is ready, everyone." Esme announced to everyone as she took my hand to lead me to the dinning room.

Edward with his arm firmly around me lead me to my seat and pulled the chair out. As I took my seat he kissed me on top of my head. Edward took the seat next to me. Carlisle and Esme sat at the end of the table. Esme was to my left and Tanya was across from me.

"So Tanya, your dad said you took a job in Las Vegas." Carlisle started the conversation, as we fulled our plates.

"I took a head PR job at one of the casino out there. I hear Edward, they have a really good hospital out there." She said, looking right at him and winked.

"I'm very happy here. Our practice is doing great." Edward informed her as he put is hand on my thigh.

"That good to hear. So Bella, what do you do?" She asked not even taking her eyes off Edward.

"I'm a nurse at the hospital." I was not going to add anything else. She was not even looking at me.

"That is nice." She replied, but I could tell she was not paying attention.

"Bella is the head of her floor. She is also the best nurse in the hospital." Edward added looking at me with a huge smile.

"Bella has done a wonderful job running her floor. It has to be the most efficient ran floor I have ever seen." Carlisle told Tanya. He was just as proud as Edward.

"Well, good for you, little plain Bella." Tanya said as she look at me with a evil look in her eye.

With a little more talk we finished our dinner. I stood to help Esme clear the table. Tanya said she would like to help. Before leaving the dinning room Edward gave me a kiss, then Carlisle and Edward headed to the living room.

I took the plates to the kitchen and started the water to wash the dishes. Tanya and Esme got what was left on the table. Esme went to wipe the table down and Tanya decided to help me with the dishes.

"So you and Edward have been together for a while?" I was surprised Tanya was talking to me.

"We been together for a few weeks."

"You seem to have Esme and Carlisle wrapped around your finger, too." Now she was getting snotty. I think she was trying to piss me off. I was not going to let her get to me.

"We all get along well."

"By the time I leave, I'll have Edward, not you." Now she is threatening me. I was not going to show her that she was getting to me. "So have you to had sex yet? Oh man, he is great in bed."

I finished the dishes without talking to her. After her comments about me earlier. I was feeling pretty low. Esme came back in to the kitchen. I saw this as my chance to leave the room.

"Esme, I'm done with the dishes. Which way to the bathroom?" I managed to ask in a calm tone.

"Thank you sweetly. Through the dinning room, the hallway on the right, third door on the left." She said with a smile.

I got to the bathroom. No sooner as I shut the door, I broke. I knew I was not good enough for Edward. Tanya just made it all clear. I was just trying to live in our own world where I was enough. Now I knew I was not. I final stopped crying when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Bella honey, let me in." Esme asked in a whisper. I got up and let her in. She stepped in and closed the door behind her. She took me in a hug. "Oh sweetly, I'm so sorry Tanya got you all upset. I knew she would do this. Now listen to me. You need to go out there to Edward. He has chosen you. He wants you. Bella honey, He loves you."

"Okay. I know all this. I don't know why I'm acting like this."

"Lets get you cleaned up." Esme said taking me over to the bathroom sink and starting the water. She handed me a washcloth. I washed my face. Esme helped me put on some light make-up to find my red puffy eyes.

"Thank you Esme. You didn't have to do this. It means a lot to me." I said as I gave her a hug.

"Edward and Carlisle are probably wondering where we are." With that she took my hand and walk out of the bathroom.

We walked out to the living room to find only Carlisle there reading a book.

"Where are Edward and Tanya?" Esme asked in a surprised tone.

"They went out back to talk." Carlisle informed us with a smile.

The 3 of us sat and talked a little bit. Carlisle told me about a story he read in a medical journal. We chatted about it a bit. About 30 minutes later I decided to go find Edward.

I walked out to the back yard. Esme had a beautiful garden. I walked around looking at the beautiful flowers. I did find them sitting on a bench. Tanya had her arms around Edward. I could tell he looked uncomfortable. She was kissing him. I gasp and ran back in the house. I was holding myself together. I knew it, I knew I was not good enough for him. She was better looking then me. Her body was better then mine. She had a better job then me. She was better then me in every way. It made since for him to be with her. I walked calmly to the living room.

"Thank you, Carlisle and Esme, for dinner. It was wonderful. Good night." I hugged both of them and walked out of the house.

Edward drove us here tonight, so I had to walk. I was about 2 blocks away when I realized I forgot my purse there. I had my cell phone in it. I had no way to call anyone to come and get me. I could not bring myself to go back there.

Just about 3 blocks away from Carlisle's house was a park. I decided to go sit and think. I went over to sit in a swing. I can get through this. I love him. I wanted him to be happy, even if it is not with me. I did love him enough to let him go. He deserved better the me. It will brake my heart to let him go, but I will have to do that for him. Maybe Esme and I can still talk. She felt like a mother to me. I have only knew her a few days, but it felt like I have knew her all my life. I can do this. If I keep telling myself this, I might start to believe it. I can do this. Will I be able to go to work on the days I know I'll see him? I don't know. I can move. I can move to Forks with my dad. Then I might run into Jake there. I can handle that. I don't think I can leave my friends. I just sat there think over all these thing and more. I was so lost in thought I did not hear someone walk up behind me and start lightly pushing my swing.

"What are you thinking about?" His velvet voice asked me.

"About how much I love you."

"I love you, too. What else are you thinking about?"

"How I love you enough to let you go."

"Why would you do that?" He was keeping his tone causal. Telling him this was breaking my heart, but I had to tell him. It was helping that I was not looking at him. He just kept lightly pushing my swing.

"You deserve someone better then me. Tanya made me see that. You deserve someone prettier then me, someone smarter then me." I had tears running down my face now. Edward walked around in front of me and stopped the swing. He got down on his knees in front of me, to look me in the face.

"What if I don't want anyone but you. You are everything I want. You are the only one I want. I have never wanted anything or anyone as badly as I want you. I can not picture my life with out you in it. You, Bella Swan, are my life." He put his hands on my cheeks and kissed me. "I love you." He whispered into my lips.

"I love you, too."

"Lets go say good night to my parents and go back to your house."

"Sounds good, but I don't want to see Tanya."

"I made her leave before I came to find you. My dad was a little mad that I was being rude to her, until I told him she made a advance on me in the back yard. You should have seen how upset my parents were. She is no longer welcome in their house. Then my mother told me you came out there looking for me. I can't image what you thought was going on when you saw that. I'm so sorry." His eyes looked so sad at me.

"I could tell you didn't want that to happen. I trust you, Edward. I know you would not do some thing like that. I just let what Tanya said in the kitchen get the best of me."

"What did she say?" He asked with a worried look on his face.

I told him everything she said. "I tried not to let the things she said get to me. I didn't do a very good job."

"Bella, I never had that kind of relationship with her, we where only friends."

"I know Edward. You told me everything the other night. She just feed my ready low self esteem. I don't trust myself to be enough for you." He put his hand on my cheeks and looked in my eyes.

"Bella, I think you are the most beautiful women I have ever seen. You have the most gorgeous body ever. I love your spirit, your soul and your mind. You are perfect inside and out. You have everything any woman would kill for." After he told me all this, he press his lips to mine for a sweet, tender kiss.

"Thank you, that is just what I needed to hear." I gave him another kiss. "Lets go home."

We got back to his parents house. I had to apologize to them for leaving like I did. Esme and Carlisle felt bad about how things went after dinner. I reinsured them none of this was their fault, but Esme still felt guilty. She said she knew Tanya would try some thing like this. We said our good nights and headed home.

The drive back to my house was that comfortable quiet. We got home and got ready for bed. I had just slide into bed when Edward pulled me into his arms.

"I noticed something tonight." He told me.

"What would that be?"

"Anytime we come here, you always say 'lets go to my house.' When we go to my house you say 'lets go to your house'."

"So, you have a point." I teased, it made since. It was his house. This was my house.

"Tonight you said, 'lets go home'. You have never refereed to your house or my house as home."

"Sorry, did that make you uncomfortable?" I didn't even realized I did that.

"No, I like it. It surprised me I just automatically came here. I'm just so at home here with you."

I sat up to look at him better. I had to look in his eyes. I wanted to read them. I knew he loved me. I was still unsure of my hold on him.

"Anywhere that I'm in your arms is home to me." I was still amazed what I was willing to tell him. "Edward, I'm sorry about tonight. I guess I'm just bound and determined to scare you off."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much to ever leave you."

"I know. I just wish I could be sure I was enough for you. I was not enough to keep the man who vowed to love me forever. How can I be enough for you?" It was really more of a statement then a question. Maybe it was a mistake to bring Jake into this. I have not talked about Jake since that first time Edward stayed here.

"The only thing I can think of is Jacob went crazy to leave you, but his lose is my gain. I will stay right here with you for as long as you let me. If it is forever you want me, then I will be a very happy man." He said as he pulled me to him and kissed me.

As our kisses grew more passionate, I moved to straddle him in-between my legs. He moved his kisses to my neck. I could never get enough of his lips, his tongue or his nibbling on my neck. Anytime he touched me in any way I stilled got these electric tingles in ever inch of my body. As he moved his lips down, he removed my night gown. Then he put his hand on the small of my back and got to his knees. He laid me on the bed with not moving his lips from my body. With him lightly laying on top of me, I let him ravish my body.


	11. Chapter 11 smooth sailing

**_Please enjoy the new chapter. I would enjoy some more reviews._**

**_Disclaimer... All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Chapter 11 Smooth sailing

Saturday was shopping with the girls. I was ready for this, I think. I was looking forward to dinner and dancing after the shopping. I guess Rose talked Alice out of going to a club. We were go to a fine restaurant that had dancing.

It was hard to tear myself away from Edward when Alice and Rose showed up to pick me up. I think I kissed him 10 times and Alice pull me away. We 3 were laughing as we got in Rose's car. The guys just pulled up as we were leaving. We were laughing and talking all the way to the mall. I didn't even realize we pulled up. Before I knew it, I was being pushed in to a dressing room and dresses were being throw at me. I want with a long black silk spaghetti strip floor length dress. It clung to my curves. It also had a slit up the right side to mid-thigh.

Then they drag me to get the right pantie and bra to go with the new dress. I want with a all lace set. Now shoes. That was harder. After Alice and Rose had me try on one pair after an other, I think I tried on 20 pair before I want with some black strappy 4 inch heel. They were so cute, I loved them right away. They had no back with 4 cris cross straps over the toes. They made me just a few inches taller. Just the height for the slow dancing we would be doing tonight. I did not like feeling so short next to Edward. This way I could look in his beautiful green eyes better.

After shopping we went and got some lunch before we got our hair and make-up done. I want with a up do with a few strands hanging loose in long curls. The lady that did my make-up did a great job. I think I looked stunning. We got dressed and headed to the restaurant. We got there a few minutes late so we could make a entrance. We were shown to out table. The guys stood as we approached. Edward looked gorgeous. He had a black suit and tie on with a white button down dress shirt. He had a huge smile as I walked over to him.

"Bella, you look breathtaking." he said, before giving me a kiss.

"You don't look half bad yourself." I told him with a smile as he pulled out my chair.

We ordered our meals and had some wine. We all just enjoyed everyone company. Our dinners came and we just kept up the conversation. I was just enjoying the time with my friends. Then music started.

"Bella, can I have this dance." Edward stood beside me with his hand out to take mine.

"I would love to." I took his hand for him to lead me out on to the floor.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him.

"You look so amazing tonight." He whispered in my ear.

"Thank you. I love you." I whispered back.

"I love you, too."

We danced for hours. We would take breaks, chatted with the others. It was a great time. A great dinner, great conversation, and great company. We final made it home late. Edward and I were so tired, we just crawled in to bed and went to sleep.

The next month went great. We went on a few shopping trips with Edward's parents. I got some things for the house. I got two new lamps and new curtains for the livingroom. Edward and I were talking about painting the livingroom. I just could not decide on a color.

I was thinking about asking Edward to move in with me. I was a little nervous. I don't know why, we spent every night together. So what was the difference. I left work early one day and went to the store. I was going to make dinner for he and ask him the big question. I had Jasper meet Edward after work to keep him away until 6.

I had dinner done, the table set, the candles lit and the wine chilling. I was putting the finishing touched on my make-up. I was ready. I made my way downstairs to wait. I was in the kitchen getting the last of the stuff to put on the table when I heard him come home.

"Bella." I heard him call out.

"In the dinning room."

I just set the plates down right before Edward walked in. I watched as a surprised look crossed his face and then turned in to my crooked smile I loved.

"What is all this for?" He asked.

"No reason. I just wanted to surprise you."

He walked over to me and gave me a sweet kiss, then pulled out my chair for me. He took his seat and poured the wine. We ate and talked. It was a wonderful night.

"Edward, there is a reason I did all this. I want to ask you something." He could tell I was nervous.

"What is it, love." He reach over and took my hand.

"I think it is time.............I was thinking maybe.........Would you." I just could not get it out.

"Love, just say it." He smiled lovingly at me. I took a few deep breathes. Looked him right in the eyes.

"Edward, would you move in here with me?" I rushed it out.

He leaned over the table and took my face in between his hands.

"I would love to." Then he kissed me.

Our kisses quickly got carried away. We made our way up to our bedroom. As we laid in bed sometime later, I had to ask him if he was sure about this.

"Are you sure you want to move in here with me?" I asked in our after glow.

"Yes. I have been thinking about it for weeks."

I have to say this was one of the most happiest moments.

I called Sue and took the rest of the week off. Jake had a room he kept for himself, so I call Esme and asked her to help me redo it for Edward as a surprise. Esme came over the next morning after Edward left for work. Her and I stood in the room and talked about what we would do with it.

We went to a furniture store. I got Edward a nice big desk and four tall book shelves. After that we went to pick out the paint. We went with a blue Esme said was one of Edwards favorite colors. At one store I picked up a huge area rug. Now we were ready to start.

We got back to the house and I called Emmett over to help me move some stuff out. He offered to stay and help paint. The 3 of us got the room done about 2 hours before the furniture was delivered. I made us some lunch while we waited for the things to be delivered. We were sitting at the breakfast bar when Esme stepped out to take a call.

"Bella, are you sure about having Edward move in here with you?" Emmett sounded worried when he asked me this.

"Yes, I'm sure about this."

"You know I love you like a sister, Bella. All this with him has all happened fast. I do like Edward. I'm just worried about you." Emmett might be a huge man, but he is more like a big teddy bear.

"Emmett, I haven't been as sure of anything in my life, as I am about him."

"Just as long as you are happy."

"I'm happy."

"Is the sex that good?" Emmett said teasingly to me. My face got bright red. "There it is, that blush. I can still make you do that."

"Now that was not very nice." I scolded with a playful slap to his arm. Emmett grabbed me in to a huge hug.

"If he does anything wrong, you call me."

"I can't breath." He loosened his hug."You will be the first person I call."

Just then the delivery guys showed up.

We had the room all done a hour before Edward got home. I met him at the door.

"Hi, love. How was your day?" He asked as he gave me a hug and kiss.

"Busy. I spent the day with your mom."

"What did you two do?"

"We did a little shopping."

"Did you get anything good?"

"I got a surprise for you. Close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and I took his hand. I lead his down the hallway. I stood him in the middle of his new home office.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now." I could not wait to see the look on his face. He looked around the room. He just had a normal smile on his face.

"Your mom and I redid this room for you. Your new home office. Do you like it?" I was getting a little worried. He turned back to look at me.

"I love it." He then got the huge smile I was waiting for. "I can't believe you did all this for me."

"I just wanted you to have a room of your own in our home."

"You didn't have to do this. I love it." He came over to me and gave me a big hug. "Thank you. I love you." He said then kissed me.

"I love you, too. That why I did this for you. I want you to be comfortable in our home." I would do just about anything to keep that smile on his face.

"Having you with me anywhere makes me happy." He was always too sweet to me.

We spent the next few days packing and moving his things. By the time Saturday rolled around we where just about done. I was up in our room hanging the last of his clothes in his closet when I heard him come home with the last of the boxes.

"Love, I'm home." He yelled. I loved the sound of that. I ran down the stairs and jumped in his arms, as he just set a box down.

"I like when you say that." I laid a big kiss on him. It turned passionate, when I heard someone clear their throat. I forgot Emmett and Jasper was with him. I started to blush when I hide my face in Edwards neck.

"I forgot how easy it was to make her blush like that." Emmett laughed at me.

Edward put me down and we got the last of the boxes in and thanked the guys for the help. We finished unpacking the boxes, had dinner and called it a night. It had be a long few days. I took a long hot shower to soothe my sore back and clawed in to bed.

"You know, it feels different laying here with you now that you live here. If feels..........Right." I was hoping my words came out right.

"I know, I was thinking the same thing." He said as he kissed me on the head.

We had fallen a sleep in each others arms, but I when I woke in the middle of the night. He was not there. I heard the most beautiful music coming from down stairs. I want to see where it was coming from. I got out of bed and headed down stairs. It was like music was calling me to it. Like it was talking to my soul. The music was sweet, loving but haunting. I found Edward in the livingroom at his piano. He must have not heard me. He was a little startled when I put my arms around him and kissed his cheek.

"It's beautiful. I don't think I have heard it before." I commented as I sat beside him on the bench.

"I hope not. I wrote it for you."

I was speechless. He wrote something so beautiful for me. I could feel the love he had for me in the music. All I could do was sit and listen to him play. He finished playing and turned to look at me. I tears running down my cheeks. Edward reach a hand up to wipe them away.

"Edward, it's beautiful. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He leaned to me and put his lips on mine. I could believe this man loved me. I could feel the love he had for me in every note he played. Then to feel his lips on mine was intoxicating. The way his mouth felt on mine, the way his hands felt on my skin, and the way his tongue moved in my mouth brought me to new heights. I could not take it any more, so I moved to straddle him in between you legs. He moved his lips to my neck.

"Maybe we should move this up to our room." The words I spoke made the high I was already feeling higher. It was our room now. He would be in our bed every night. Our bed, in our home. How could the thought of OURS make me feel so complete. He completed me.

He picked me up and took me to our room. He did not move his lips from my neck. The feeling of needing him to touch every where was growing stronger. I needed him. I wanted him. When he moved his hands up my sides to remove my night grown set a burning feeling straight to my soul. I moaned his name. When he put his mouth on my breast it was just about to much. It was like every touch was amplified. I could not get enough. My body was screaming for more. When he moved his hands down to remove my panties just about pushed me over the edge. He slide his hands in between my legs and spread them apart. The intensity I was feeling from his touch changed, it got more intense when he slipped his figures in to me. He rubbed my clit with his thumb as he worked his figures in me. It didn't take much for my orgasm to hit my body.

"Edward, I need you, now." I panted. He moved his body up to mine.

"Your body is gorgeous. I could never get too much of you." He whispered as he kissed my neck.

We both moaned as he entered me. He moved in me slowly. We moved together in slow, sweet timing. I have always felt a connection to him, but this time it was like our souls where connecting.

After our most amazing love making he pulled me into his arms.

"I love you more then anything in this world." He told me as he kissed my forehead that as on his chest.

"I love you, too."


	12. Chapter 12 The trip

**_Sorry it took soon long to post this chapter. I do have a lame reason. My dog ate it. I left my notebook I write my chapters out on laying on my bed to other day and our puppy got a hold of it. The puppy is still living but is not going in my bedroom anymore. I was so mad. _**

**_So I hope you like this chapter. Please read, enjoy and review. Thank you._**

**_Note... Stephenie Meyer owns all characters..._**

* * *

Chapter 12 The trip

A week later Edward took me out to dinner. He was taking me to a fine restaurant out of town. Alice came over to help me get ready. She brought me a dress she designed. Designing clothes was a hobby of hers. It was strapless with a elastic lace to hold it up just above my breast. It hung down to about mid thigh, maybe a little above mid thigh. It also has lace around the bottom. It was silk, I loved to wear silk. I like how silk hung on my body. I wore my hair up. After a few hours of Alice working on me I was ready.

We had a wonderful dinner. We had a few glasses of wine. Then sat and talked.

"Thank you for a wonderful time tonight." I was having a great time with him tonight.

"Did I tell you how stunning you look tonight?" There was a sparkle in his eyes when he looked at me.

"A few times, but you can keep telling me if you want."

"There is a reason I asked you out tonight." He informed me.

"What would that be?" I asked him. He handed me a long envelope. I opened it to find two plane tickets to Washington. I gave him the biggest smile ever. I was just about jumping up and down in my seat.

"We are going to see my dad?!" I wasn't sure if it was a question or a statement. I was so happy, it felt like my heart was ready to burst. I could not think straight.

"Yes we are. You like it, I take it." I don't think I have seen him smiling at me like this before. It looked like pleasing me made him happy.

"When are we going. I can't wait. My dad is going to be so happy to see us. I can't wait for him to meet you." I was so excited. I leaned across the table and took Edwards face in my hands. "Thank you. You have made me so happy. I don't deserve all this." Then I gave him a loving kiss.

"You deserve all this and a lot more." He kissed me again. "We can go whenever you can get the time off from work."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too."

About a month later I took 2 weeks off from work for our trip to see Charlie. It had been almost a year since I the last time I saw him. Charlie, my dad, couldn't take any time off from work for our trip, which was a little disappointing, but I was just happy to be seeing him. I was a little nervous about taking Edward there to meet Charlie, but I knew Charlie would love him.

I took 2 weeks off, but we would only be in Forks for 10 days. Monday and Tuesday was spent getting ready, then spending time with friends and family before we leave.

We got to Seattle Washington on Wednesday afternoon. We pull up to Charlie's place in Forks right about dinner time. Charlie met us at the door. I jumped out of the car and ran to him and throw my arms around him in a big hug.

"I have missed you dad," I didn't realize how much I have missed him until I saw him.

"I have missed you too, Bells. Who is this young man with you?" Charlie asked pulling out of our hug.

"Dad, this is my boyfriend, Dr. Edward Cullen. Edward, this is my dad, Chief Charles Swan."

"Chief Swan, it is nice to met you. Bella has told me wonderful things about you." Edward said putting his hand out to shake Charlie's hand.

"Edward, just call me Charlie. Come in, Sue has dinner done."

Sue was a lady friend of my dad's. He says they are just friends, but I thought there was more to it. He would never say.

We had a nice dinner, then sat and talked most of the night. Sue left around 9:00.

"Bells, before you and Edward head up to bed can I talk to you two?" Charlie seemed a little upset.

"Sure, dad. What is it?" I asked as Edward and I took a seat on the couch.

"Well, I went to see Steve, my doctor, today. He had me go for a CT scan. I need to go back and see him tomorrow. I want you two to go with me." Now Charlie looked scared.

"Sure dad, we will go with you. What has been going on?" Edward put his arm around me. Now I was getting little frighten.

"I have been having some headaches. I have been really tired. I have slept through my alarm clock. Yesterday made me realize I really needed to be checked out. I sat at my desk for a hour trying to remember how to fill out paper work I have filled out a hundred times. After work I talked to Billy and he said he noticed I have been really forgetful lately."

"What did your doctor say today?" Edward asked.

"He said we would talk tomorrow after he got the CT films back. I need to see him at 1:00."

"We will be with you, dad. Don't worry, we will save that until there is something to worry about." I gave him a hug and kiss."You go to bed and get a good nights sleep. We see you in the morning."

"Good night, Bells. I love you. Edward, see you in the morning."

"Love you, too, dad."

"Good night, Charlie."

Edward and I sat there and watched Charlie go up the stairs to bed. I took Edward's hand and lead him out to the front porch swing. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto his lap.

"You know, Bella, this can be a hundred different thing."

"I know, but you and I know what it could be." I rested my head on his chest as the tears started to fall.

We sat there for hours rocking in the swing listening to the rain fall.

"Bella, love. We should get to bed." Edward whispered softly as he kissed the top of my head.

"We should. It looks like we could be in for a long day tomorrow."

"Lets just wait and see what to CT shows before we start worrying. If it is something bad, I'll call my dad in."

"Edward, you don't have to do that, but it does make me feel a little better." I said as I gave him a hug and kiss. "Lets go to bed."

It had to be the worst night sleep I have ever had. My biggest worry about coming here was running into Jake. Not this. I think I got maybe 3 hours sleep. I gave up and went down stairs around 7 to make breakfast.

I had the coffee on when Edward came down. He gave me a kiss and started to help me out in the kitchen. We made egg and bacon. I also had made french toast and blueberry muffins. Cooking helped calm me down. It was 8 when I decided to go and check on Charlie. He didn't normally sleep this late. He has always been a morning person. Up with the chickens he would say. I found him still sound a sleep. I hated to wake him, but I did.

"Dad, I have breakfast done. Why don't you came down and get something to eat."

"I'll be down in a few minutes." Charlie said still half sleep.

"I'll see you in a minute then." I said as I closed his door.

I got downstairs and took a seat at the kitchen table with Edward. He handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thanks for the coffee. He was still sleeping. It is not like him to sleep so late." I told Edward in a worried tone of voice.

"8 O'clock late?"

"Charlie is normally is out of bed no later the 6. On his days off he is up by 4:30 am to go fishing. He has always been that way."

Charlie come down for breakfast shortly after I took the muffins out of the oven.

"Good morning guys. Everyone sleep well?"

"Yes, dad we did."

"Good morning, Charlie. How was your night?" Edward asked as he got Charlie a cup of coffee.

"Fall a sleep as soon my head hit the pillow. Slept like a log all night."

I gave Charlie his breakfast plate and we ate without talking.

We were done eating and I was cleaning up the breakfast dishes when Charlie started talking.

"I was thinking we could go see Billy before we go to the doctors today. How does that sound?" He asked looking at me.

I wanted to do whatever Charlie wanted, but I wasn't sure about this. Could I see Jake now? Would he be there? I could do this if it is what Charlie wanted. I knew very well what to days news could bring so I should do what every Charlie wanted. Edward must have seen the conflict going on in my mind. He reached over and grabbed my hand.

"Sure Charlie, that sounds good. Maybe we can grab some pizza and take it over with us." Edward was thinking more then I could right now. He would be my rock through this. I knew I would need him.

I finished the dishes. Edward and dad watched ESPN on T.V. I went upstairs and called Esme to let her know we got here and were fine. I let her know what was going on with my dad, too. She told me to call her as soon as we found anything out. I let her go and headed for the shower. I stayed in the shower a little longer then I should have, but the hot water was soothing. I got out and got dressed. It was about 10:00, time to get going. I called and ordered the pizza so it was ready when we got there.

We got to Billy's before 11. Billy met us on the porch of his house. His face lit up when he saw me.

"Bella, what a nice surprise to see you." Billy yelled from the porch, with a smile.

"Billy, I have missed you. How's one of my favorite men doing?" I would always have a place in my heart for Billy.

"Good as always. See it takes you coming to drag your dad up here." He said with a laugh. His face showed surprise when he saw Edward. "So who is this with you?"

"Billy, this is Dr. Edward Cullen. We have been dating for a few months. Edward, this is Billy Black, a good family friend."

"So that is what I am now. A good friend?" Billy said teasing.

"Billy, you know you will always be family." I scolded him.

"You guys get your butts up here and out of the rain."

We made our way into his small house. We sat and talked. I got plates for the pizza and handed everyone a piece before sitting with them to chat. We were there for a hour before Jake showed up.

"Hey dad, have you seen.........." Jake yelled as he came in the door. He looked a little surprised to see us there."Oh, hi Charlie, Bella. What brings you here?"

"We just stopped to see Billy on the way to the doctor's office." Charlie informed him. Jake just stood there staring at Edward.

"Oh, Jake. This is Bella's friend Edward Cullen." Billy told Jake.

"Nice to met you Jake." Edward said holding out his hand for Jake. Jake shook his hand with a look of anger, then took a seat by Billy.

It was a little weird, but we manage to have a nice visit. A little while later I said we needed to get going. Charlie and Edward were heading out the when Billy asked me to stay a minute. I told Edward I would meet him and dad at the car.

"Bella, I know something has been going on with Charlie for sometime now. Please keep me informed."

"I will Billy. I wish he would have told me sooner. Edward and I were talking about it last night. I know deep down this is not good. I'll will tell you what Edward told me, this can be a hundred different thing. Let's not worry until we have to."

"Remember Bella, Edward is the doctor. Listen to him. If need be, let him take care of you. I have only just met him, but he seems like a good man and I can see he loves you."

"Thank you, Billy. It means a lot coming from you." I said giving his a hug. This whole time I could see Jake still sitting at the table not to far from us.

"I know how much you loved Jake and I'm sorry about what he did to you. I'm glad you found someone better." I could not believe my ears, but the look of hurt that crossed Jake face was funny. "I'm happy you moved on. You and Edward are welcome to stop by any time. If you want you can call ahead and I'll kick butt head out of the house for the day."

"I can handle butt head."I laughed with Billy. "I'll stop by soon and tell you what the doctor has to say. I have missed you, Billy and thank you for being a good friend to Charlie."

"He is a good man, Bella. I'm glad you and Edward are here to go through this with him."

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and headed out to the car.

We were sitting in the doctors office for some time when Dr. Wolf final showed up.

"Well, Charlie, this must be your beautiful daughter Bella." Dr. Wolf said as he walked in the office.

"Hello, Dr. Wolf, this is my friend Dr. Edward Cullen." I said as I shook his hand. He went and shook Edward's hand.

"You related to Carlisle Cullen?" Dr. Wolf asked.

"Yes, he is my father."

"He is a good man and a great doctor. I use to work with him in Chicago. Now down to business." Dr. Wolf got a serious look on his face as he pulled out the CT films.

"May I?" I asked holding out my hand to take the films.

Dr. Wolf walked over to his light board and turned it on. I walked over to it and put the films on it. The next thing I knew was Edward had his arms around me. All I could do was stand there and stare at the films. I knew this could be bad, but this was worst then I ever thought it could be. I felt a single tear run down my cheek as Edward put his cheek on top of my head and whispered. "I'll call my dad. He will be here tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13 The beginning of the end

**_Sorry for the wait for a new chapter. I'm having a harder time writing these chapters then I thought I would. It is a littler shorter then I then I like. I hope you enjoy._**

**_Note... Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.._**

* * *

Chapter 13 The beginning of the end

It is brain cancer. Just not brain cancer, but the worst brain cancer there is. I tried to remember all I had learned about this cancer a few years ago. The prognosis of Glioblastoma multiform is 15 months, if you are lucky. Last I knew there was no proven treatments for this cancer. At the time I read about this cancer there was a chemotherapy and some radiation therapy that gave you a few more months, but it could make you sick and weak.

Dr. Wolf had a appointment set up for Charlie with a Oncologist, Dr. Woods, in Seattle for Friday. Edward call Carlisle and he would be calling Dr. Woods to see if he could work Charlie case with him. Carlisle and Esme will be meeting us in Seattle. I called and talked to Sue (my D.O.N) and let her know what was going on here. I decided to use up all my paid time off, that gave me 4 month off with pay. I also called Alice and Rose. They all decided to come out here to. Alice and Jasper, Rose and Emmett were going to fly out with Carlisle and Esme. Edward called and got all of us set up in a hotel in Seattle.

We got back to Charlie's and sat in the livingroom. Charlie had been quiet all the way home. I needed for him to talk to me. I had to know what he was thinking.

"Dad, do you want to talk to us?" I was hoping this would start him talking to me.

"We all saw the films. What do you two think?" Charlie final asked after a few minutes.

"Dad, we know nothing for sure until the biopsy comes back. But this cancer is easy to identify by the looks of the tumors. So we need to prepare for the worst and hope for the best." Edward just sat and held my hand for support.

"Biopsy, that means they go in and take some of the tumor out." Charlie voice was nervous.

"How much about the biopsy do you want to know?" I did not want to scare him.

"Everything."

"Well Charlie," Edward was trying to calm his voice. "You have a good size tumor in your left frontal lobe. So more then likely they will remove a small piece of your skull right above your left eye and go in and remove a small piece of your brain that has the tumor in it."

Charlie took a few deep breaths. I could see him thinking everything over.

"How long do I got?" Charlie asked. I could feel the lump in my throat. I took a few deep breaths to try and calm myself.

"Well dad," I wasn't sure if I could do this, but knew it was better coming from me. "You have 3 good size tumors. I think, less than a year. But lets wait until we talk to Dr. Woods before we start worrying about that. When we get back from Seattle we will sit and talk this all out. Okay?"

"Okay. I'm going to go to my room and take a nap." Charlie got up and gave me a hug. Then headed up to his room.

After Charlie got upstairs Edward looked at me and pulled me into a hug. I sat and cried. After what seemed like a hour of crying I wiped my face and kissed him.

"Thank you." I said after my kiss.

"For what?"

"For just being here."

"Bella, I'll always be here for you." Then he kissed me softly again.

"Would you mind staying here with Charlie for a little bit?"

"Sure, where are you going?"

"I'm going to talk to Billy."

"Okay, take your time. I got things here."

As soon as I pulled up to Billy's I saw him walk out to met me on the porch. I could see his face change when he saw my red puffy eyes. He took my hand and walked me into the house. We sat on the couch.

"How bad is it?" Billy asked.

"Brain cancer. He has maybe a year."

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He pulled me into a hug. I cried with him for a few minutes.

We talked about what would be going on in the next week. Billy asked if there was anything he could do. He let me know he would come up to Seattle the day of the biopsy. I was sitting on the couch with my back to the kitchen looking at Billy when I felt someone sit beside me. I turned to see Jake sitting there. Billy got up and left.

"I'm sorry, Bella. Charlie is a good man. He shouldn't have to go through this." Jake said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Thanks Jake. But I'm holding up okay." I pulled out of his hug.

"Come on Bella, let me help you through this."

"I don't need your help, Jake. I got Edward to help me."

"You can't be serious about him. He is not right for you."

"You know nothing about him. He is a good man and he loves me. You have no right to tell me what to do. I can see who ever I want."

"Bella, I still love you. You need to know that. I want you to be happy. Why don't we try to put us back together. I want you back."

"I can't do that. I'm happy with Edward. Even if I was not with him or anyone, I would not take you back."

"Why?"

"I could not live my life with you worrying that you would meet someone else and leave me again. Plus, I don't love you like that anymore. You hurt me too bad to ever think about taking you back, Jake." The pain that rip across his face hurt my heart. I did not love Jake. But I could not stand to see him hurting.

"I made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you like that. I need you in my life. I can't live another day without see you. Please let me in your life some how."

"Jake, I can't do this right now. You are more then welcome to come to Seattle with your dad. I will be pleasant to you, but come at your own risk, Emmett and Jasper will be there. Let me get through next week and we will go from there. But know I love Edward and I have no plans of **EVER** leaving him. I'm sorry to say this to your face. I love him more then I ever loved you. I did love you, Jake. I know now it was not real true love, not like I have with Edward."

I got up and went to the kitchen and said goodbye to Billy. I told him if he wanted I would get he a room at the hotel everyone else be staying. Then I headed home.

Edward was just finishing dinner when I got home. I walked up behind him and put my arms around him.

"You know you are too good for me?" I teased him.

"And here I thought you were too good for me." He turned around and kissed me. "How was your visit with Billy?"

"Billy took the news hard. He is going to Seattle so we need to book a room for him and Jake."

"Jake?"

I told him all about my talk with Jake.

"So what are you going to do?" Edward asked.

"I love you. If he can deal with that and If we can handle being around him, I can't see why we can't be friends."

"I know you love me and you know I love you. So I'm not worried about him. If you can handle him as a friend and he can behave himself, I can handle him as a friend."

"Let's just see what happens next week. Okay?"

"Okay."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you, too, Bella."

The 3 of us had dinner. We did no talking. It was not a comforting quiet. You could feel the tensing in the room. We called it a early night. We had a long drive tomorrow. I crawled into Edward's arms to go to sleep, but my brain would not stop thinking. My dad's life was first and foremost in my mind. I replayed all my memory I had of my dad and I. How he took me fishing on the river after we moved. How he tried to teach me to play baseball with Emmett and Jasper. How he would sit up with me after I had a nightmare. How he would keep a close eye on Jake and I after we started dating. How he was nervous when Jake pick me up for my first date. Charlie taking picture of all 6 of us going to our first prom. I remember Charlie teaching me to drive. How handsome he was in his tux when he gave me away to Jake at our wedding. I laid there with my head on Edwards chest and cried. I tried to be quiet . I didn't went to wake Edward up. But I felt his arms tighten around me. He kissed my forehead and I just let the tears flow.

As I calmed down my tears after a while. I started to think about my talk with Jake. How could he do this to me now? Like I don't have enough to deal with now. My sorrow turned into anger. I know I love Edward. I know Edward loves me. I knew if Jake didn't leave I may have not gotten together with Edward, but why would Jake throw this at me now. It was not going to change anything between Jake and I. I was not going back to him. I guess the question is can we be friends?

* * *

**_Just a little note..... My mother passed away almost 2 years ago from this cancer. I know a little about it. So if I got any information wrong about it. Sorry._**


	14. Chapter 14 Moving on

**_Sorry for the wait on the new chapter. Please enjoy and review._**

**_Note... All characters belong to Stephenie Meyer._**

* * *

Chapter 14 Moving on

The next week was crazy. Everyone met us at the hotel before Charlie's doctors appointment. Carlisle was able to work Charlie's case with Dr. Woods. Billy and Jake showed up the day before the biopsy. Charlie would be prepped for surgery at 6 am. So we all wanted to be there to see him before. Billy thought it would be better to be there the day before. I had pulled Emmett and Jasper aside to talk to them before Jake showed up. They told me as my big brothers they would do what they had to, but not around me. We got back to the hotel that night. Emmett and Jasper pull Jake aside in the hotel's parking garage. The rest of us went inside. So I'm not sure what happened. I didn't care to know, not then at less. The next morning Jake had a fat lip. While in the waiting room I asked Jake if he was okay. He simply said he got what he deserved and left it at that. I had to smile a little on the inside. Got to love Emmett and Jasper.

I held Charlie's hand until they wheeled back. They shaved his whole head. Charlie and I shed a few tears together and talked while we waited for them to take him for surgery. Charlie was never one for a lot of words, but we shared a lot that morning. Dr. Woods and Carlisle came out to help them take him back. Carlisle wrap his arms around me into a hug and told me Charlie would come through the biopsy fine. I knew he would, but this is brain surgery, it is still scary.

We all sat in the waiting room all morning. Emmett and Rose, Alice and Jasper sat talking with Billy and Jake. Jake was on his best behavior. I had Edward sitting on one side and Esme on the other. Around noon we all went and got some lunch. Then back to the waiting room again. Charlie come through just fine, but had to be in the surgical ICU for the next 24 hours. I was able to go back and see him for 10 minute a time once a hour. Around 8:00 that night we headed back to the hotel. I slept good that night. The stress took it toll on me.

The next day Charlie was back to his room and the biopsy was back. It was what we thought it was. Glioblastoma Multiforme. Dr. Woods said he thought it would be about 9 to 12 months. Carlisle talked to Charlie, Edward and I about some treatments there was, but nothing proven to work. Just something to add a few months to Charlie's life. Carlisle decided to stay here in Washington to continue Charlie's care.

Jake and Billy headed back to La Push. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and I were sitting in the family room on Charlie's floor while he was napping.

"Bella, what are you planning on doing now?" Alice asked with concern in her voice,

"I have not talked to Edward about it yet. I want to stay here and take care of Charlie." I said looking at Edward.

"If that is what you want, love. We can do that." Edward said with a kiss on the forehead.

"Carlisle and I are planning on staying here with you." Esme took my hand as she informed me. I gave her a hug.

"Emmett was thinking about see if they need help at the police department now that Charlie can't work. We are staying here with you." Rose smiled at me.

"You all can't up and move your lives here for me. This can be a long hard draw out thing." I was about in tears from all the love they were showing me. Alice walked over to me and took my hands.

"We want to be here for you. We all want to be here to help you." She hugged me as the tears started down my face.

A week and a half after Charlie's biopsy he was home. Carlisle and Esme found a house in the woods outside of Forks. Rose and Alice found houses close by Charlie's so they would be close by. Only a block away. Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper headed home to get movers to pack up their houses. Edward packed what we needed and had the rest moved to storage here in Forks.

The day came that Charlie was strong enough to get around better. It was time to sit and have our talk. Carlisle and Esme came over to be here of it.

Carlisle went over the treatment options. The pro's and con's of each treatment plan. Charlie asked a few questions and talked in depth about a few treatment plan. Charlie sat and thought for a long time.

"Dad, what are you thinking?" I final had to asked.

"I'm not sure." He looked confused.

"We can talk this out like I do at work with my patients family. If you think that would help." I wasn't sure how to go about this.

"Okay, let's try that." He looked up at me.

"Okay, dad. What do you want? Do you want more time or time with out being sick from treatments? I can tell you the treatments can take a toll on you. You will have good days and you have bad day. But I'm afraid the bad day will out number the good days. So it comes down to do you want quantity of life or quality of life." Charlie looked confused and deep in thought.

"I guess Bella is trying to say. Without treatment you will be able to do more. As long as the tumors don't grow too bad. You can still go fishing and do more of the things you have always wanted to do. With treatment there is always the possible you will be too sick to do anything." Edward add.

" I just need more time to think. Bella, what more do you need me to think about?"

"Are you sure you want to think about all this now?" I didn't want to over load him.

"Let's just get the unpleasant stuff out of the way."

"Okay. Well, we need to talk about you will. We need to get medical power of attorney setup for when the time comes that you can not make those choices. We need to talk about your funeral and where you want to be buried. Dad, I know these thing are hard to talk about. It is tearing me apart to talk about these things with you. But the sooner we get this done, the easier on us it will be."

"I know honey, I should of had most of it done by now." He looked down at his hands.

"Dad, you are still a young man. We never think about these this until later."

"Bells, I'm a father and a cop. I should of had this stuff planned out already. Now, I'm tired. I'm going to nap. " He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Before it is too late Bells, you know I love you, Right. You are the best daughter a father could ask for." Then he went up to bed.

Edward pulled me into his arms and I cried.

A week later we talked again and Charlie decided he didn't want treatment. He just wanted to live out his life the best he could. We got the medical power of attorney done. We went to the funeral home and planned his funeral. He told me where his life insurance papers were. He went over some other important papers with me and told me where he kept them.

About 6 weeks after the biopsy Carlisle took Charlie to Forks hospital for a new C.T. Everything looked good. No new tumors or new growth. So Carlisle took him off some of his restriction. The next morning Carlisle, Edward and Charlie went fishing. I think Edward and Carlisle would have enjoyed it more if it was not December.

Charlie's friend Sue just got back from spending almost 2 months in Texas with her son Seth and his wife. They had their first child. Charlie and Sue were going out for dinner. That gave Edward and I some much end alone time.

Edward went to see about getting on at the hospital. He said there was no reason for him not to work. After the hospital he was going to see his mom and dad for a short visit. I was going to surprise him with a candle lit dinner. It has been almost 2 months since we have been together in away my body really needed. My body and soul was aching for him. The day before I went shopping and got a long black lace nightgown. It was almost see through. I text him to see when he would be home. I got a text back saying in about 30 minutes. I replied I would be counting the minutes. I had the table set and the candles lit. I ran upstairs and changed.

I was standing by the table when he came in the door. He hung his coat up before turning around to see me. He got the crooked smile I love, then ran cross the room and swept me up in his arms. No words said as he carried me up to our room. It had to be the most intense and powerful love making we have ever shared. After we just laid in each others arms.

"I can never go that long without being with you again." I said as I kissed him.

"I know. I didn't think I could miss you so much, but still see you everyday at the same time."

We were back downstairs when Sue and Charlie came home. They came over and sat with us in the livingroom.

"How was dinner, dad?" I asked as he took a seat.

"It was nice. Sue and I decided not to hide our relationship any more. We have been seeing each other for sometime now." Charlie had a big smile on his face.

"We are happy for you two, dad. Just as long as you two are happy." I got up and gave them both a hug.

"Well, kids, I'm tired so we are heading to bed. Good night." With that Sue and Charlie went up stairs.

I just wanted Charlie to be happy. If that meant being with Sue, that was okay.

The last 6 weeks or so Billy and Jake came over 3 days a week to see Charlie. They would watch what ever sport was on T.V. Jake and I never really talked. Just the "Hi, how are you?" type stuff. He was not pushing it to be more. So I didn't mind him being around.

We always had someone at the house. Anyone from Alice and Jasper to people Charlie worked with. As long as someone was there and Charlie was still doing good, I decided to try and get some part time hours at the hospital. Carlisle was working there and Edward was trying to get on there, too. Esme, Rose, Alice and Sue all told me they would be more then happy to help out with Charlie when the time came. Right now it was just not leaving him alone. He could handle being home alone. I just didn't want him left alone.

Emmett was working with the police department here in Forks. He was liking it. He said it was a little quiet for him, but he didn't mind. Jasper was working in a nursing home in town. He said it was different then working at a hospital, but he still work with residents families. He liked that. Helping them with the changes that was going on in their lives. Alice and Rose put the word out about their party planning business. They already had a few parties to plan. They told me they wouldn't take to many, so they could help me out. With Carlisle picking up a few hours at the hospital, Esme spent a lot of time with me. All and all everyone seemed to settle in to life in Forks.


	15. Chapter 15 The long but short road part

**_Sorry it tool so long to update. I have been having a hard time writing the upcoming chapters. Please hang in there. I'll try to make it worth it. Please enjoy this short chapter and tell what you think. If you have any suggestions please let me know._**

**_As always thank you for take the time to read this._**

**_Note... Stephenie Meyer owns all characters..._**

* * *

Chapter 15 The long but short road part 1

_**DECEMBER**_

We had Christmas at Charlie's with all our friends and family. Edward and I put up all the Christmas stuff. We got a tree and put all the decoration on it. Edward got us a ornament that said "Our first Christmas". Even with what was going on with Charlie, we were trying not to forget us. Even though this could be Charlie's last Christmas, this was Edward and my first Christmas. I wanted to enjoy it, but I could not help but to feel sad for the fact this could be the last for Charlie. The closer it came the more nights I laid in bed and cried. All I could think about was all the things Charlie would miss. He'll never get to see his grandchildren. He won't be giving me away if Edward and I get married. One thing after another went through me head. Things he would not be there for.

Christmas day Esme and I made a big dinner. Everyone was there. We sat and enjoyed the dinner. Then we sat in the livingroom and enjoyed the company. It had to be the best Christmas I ever had.

_**JANUARY**_

We had a big party for Charlie's 49th birthday. Charlie was a simple man, so Alice kept it simple. The food was simple. She had fried chicken, BBQ ribs, hamburgers, and a many different side dishes. And a open bar and a D.J.

Everyone in the town of Forks and half of La Push was there and more. Edward and I just seat back and watch him talk with everyone. I danced with Charlie a few times. That will be a memory I'm glad I will have. Charlie was spending a lot of time with Sue and I was happy to see him happy with her.

At one point Jake came and asked me to dance. I have had no problem with him so I thought what could it hurt. We walked out onto the dance floor and the D.J. put on a slow song. George Strait's Man in love with you.

As the music started he pulled me into his arms and held me tight. I pulled back a little. As we danced to the music, I listened to the lyrics, I started to feel a little uncomfortable.

I'm not the hero who will always save the day.  
Don't always wear the white hat, don't always know the way.  
I may not even be the dream you wanted to come true,  
But I'll always be the man in love with you.  
I'm not the key that opens every door.  
I don't have the power to give you all you want and more,  
But when you're needin' somethin' special you can hold on to,  
I'll always be the man in love with you.

I never could work miracles.  
There may be others who can do what I can't do,  
But no one else can be as good as me at lovin' you.

So when the world won't turn the way you wish it would,  
And the dreams you have don't come alive as often as they should,  
Remember that there's someone there whose heart is always true.  
I'll always be the man in love with you.

Remember that there's someone there whose heart is always true,  
Someone there to help you make it through.  
I'll always be the man in love with you.

"I asked him to play this so you would know how I feel for you." He said as he pulled me into his arms.

"Don't start, Jacob." I pulled back a little.

"Come on Bells, we are meant to be."

"No Jacob. I'm in love with Edward."

"No. You still love me. You just don't know it yet."

With that said, I pulled him out the back door.

"Jacob, that is enough. I'm in love with Edward. He is in love with me and nothing you can say or do will change that."

"Come on Bella. I know you still love me. Now just tell Edward to go home and we can pick up where we left off." He said as he pulled me to him.

"Let me go. Jacob, I do not love you. Now get the hell away from me." I pulled away in time to feel his hand slap me across my face. It knocked me to the ground. I could not believe he just hit me.

I got myself off the ground and walked back inside with him yelling after me. Edward, Emmett and Jasper walked over to me. They could see the red mark on my cheek in the shape of Jacob's hand.

"Bella, are you okay?" I could hear the worry in Edward's voice.

"I think so."

"What did you do to her?" Emmett shouted at Jacob.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Jacob was pleading with me. I just hide my face in Edward's chest.

"Edward, go take care of Bella. Emmett and I got this." Jasper told Edward. I could hear the anger in his voice.

Jacob stood in shock as Emmett and Jasper each took on arm and pulled him out the back door.

"Love, are you okay?" Edward asked as he lifted my head up to look at him.

"I'm fine. More shocked then anything."

"What happened?"

I told him what happened and it just made him more mad.

Emmett and Jasper came back in after about 20 minutes. They never said what happened. Jacob never came back in. All Emmett said was it was taken care of.

Charlie and Sue danced all night. Everyone talked, danced, and eat. It was really a wonderful party.

_**FEBRUARY**_

Early February I noticed a slight sagging of the right side of Charlie's face. I called Carlisle and he took Charlie in for a new C.T. 2 new tumors. I felt my heart sink a little more. I knew this was coming. I just wasn't ready for it.

Sue and Charlie went out for Valentine's day. Sue and Charlie were happy together. I could see a bit of sadness in Sue's eyes sometimes when she looked at Charlie. I knew this had to be hard on her. 5 years ago she lost her husband to a heat attack. I could not imagine what she is going through.

Edward and I went to Port Angeles for dinner on Valentine's day.

"Bella, I have to say you are gorgeous tonight." Edward said as he kissed the back of my hand.

"And you Edward are always gorgeous."

"I want you to know Bella, I think you are beautiful, caring, smart, sweet and the most loving person I have ever met." Of course I turned red with blush. He reached up and stroked my cheek. "I want to tell you about a talk I had with your dad one day."

"Okay." I was putty in his hand when he looked at me with those eyes of his.

"He took me fishing one day. About a hour out there he said he wanted to talk. He told me how much he like me and asked me to make sure I make you happy and to take care of you since he was not going to be around for you. It got me thinking. Bella, there is no way I can ever want to be without you. I want spend every day of forever with you. I want to make you happy, forever and a day." He was in front of me on one knee. He took my hand in his. "Bella, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?"

I think my heart stopped. I'm not sure what look I had on my face, but it made Edward smile. I could not believe this perfect man in front of me was asking me to marry him. While I was in shock he opened a little box to show me a beautiful 2 carat diamond solitaire ring.

"Yes" was all I could whisper as the tears started down my face. Edward took my face in his hands.

"I promise you to love you for ever single day of forever. I love you, Bella, more then everything in the world." Then he kissed me.

"I love you more then anything and more then anyone has every loved anyone, I love you, Edward."

_**MARCH**_

Alice, Rose and I have been planning the wedding for weeks. The date was set for April 15th. I wanted to have the wedding before Charlie got to bad. The weakness in Charlie's face got more noticeable and move to his right arm. He had more C.T. scans done. The tumors he had grew some.

Sue has been pretty much living with us. It made Charlie happy. I wanted him to be happy. He was completely thrilled about Edward and I getting married. So all of the March was wedding planning.

_**APRIL**_

As the wedding date got close, I started to feel more complete. I could not believe one person could make me feel whole. It all made me sad. My life was finale coming together just as I was about to lose my dad. How could life be so unfair.

We had the wedding at Carlisle and Esme's house. Alice and Rose had made up the down stairs up for the ceremony and the backyard for the reception. Forks was having the warmest spring on recorded. It all was breathtaking.

10 minutes before the ceremony started Charlie came up to talk to me.

"Bella, can we talk?" Charlie asked sticking his head in the room.

"Come in, Dad." I was all ready. Alice and Rose had my hair and make-up done. Esme helped me with my dress. I was ready.

"You look beautiful." He said as he came in the room.

"Thank you, Dad."

"Bella, I wanted to take a minute and tell you how happy I am for you. It is not ever often one finds one love but you found two loves in your life. Bella, I could not have found anyone as good as Edward for you. It make me feel a little better knowing he will be taking care of you when I'm gone. He is a good man. You both are lucky to have found each other."

"Thank you, Dad. I have be blessed to have two wonderful men in my life. I could not have had a better dad then you. I'm so lucky to have you and Edward in my life." I was about in tears as I hugged my dad.

"Now don't go messing up your make-up or Alice will kill you. It is about time."

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, Bells."


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

**_I'm sorry this took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please as always read, enjoy, and review._**

**_Thank you._**

**_Disclaimer.... Characters are owned by Stephenie Meyers._**

* * *

Chapter 15 The long but short road part 2

I stood at the top of the stairs looking down. Charlie was on my right. I was afraid I would fall down the stairs, with Charlie's weakness on his right, I wanted a good hold on his good side. Alice and Rose already walked down the aisle. I was just waiting my turn. I was not nerves. I was more afraid of tripping on the train of my dress.

The music changed, Charlie and I started down the stairs. Everyone stood and watched us walk down the stairs and the aisle. Charlie gave my hand to Edward with a loving smile. After a kiss on the cheek Charlie took his seat and the priest started the ceremony.

We said our vows and exchange our rings. Our first kiss as husband and wife was like no kiss we have ever had. All the love we had for each other was in that kiss. I knew from that kiss I would never kiss anyone else for the rest of my life.

The reception was wonderful. We danced, visited with everyone, and ate. The memory of dancing with Charlie will be happy ones I'll have forever. I had a hard time leaving Edward arms to dance with anyone else, but I did.

We decide not to go on a honeymoon right now, but we did go to Seattle for 3 days. Sue stayed with Charlie and Carlisle stopped in and checked on him a few times. For 3 days we did not leave the hotel. We just enjoyed being together. We talked, watched movies in bed and just loved each other.

"Bella, you ever thought about kids?" Edward asked one night.

"I have always wanted kids. The time was just never right."

"I think I'm ready for kids."

"If you are ready, we can try. Lets just not push it. I'll stop my birth control and we will see what happens. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." He said as he started kissing my neck.

_**MAY**_

The weather was getting nice. Warmer. Charlie was doing a lot of fishing. He would take Edward and/or Carlisle and/or Billy.

We started to have cook-outs on the weekends. Just spending time with friends and family, it was great.

Charlie's health seemed to stay the same. Which let me pick up more hours at work.

_**JUNE**_

Around the end of June I came down with the stomach flu. Not wanting to get Charlie sick, Edward and I want to stay at Esme and Carlisle's house. We were there about 2 weeks when one morning Edward had a early shift at the hospital. So I was having breakfast with Carlisle and Esme. I was feeling a lot better. I had just finished my breakfast when my stomach turned and I had to run to the bathroom. After bring up all I just ate. I washed my face in cold water and brushed my teeth, then headed back to the kitchen with Esme and Carlisle.

"Bella, I think I should take you to the hospital and do a full check up on you. You seemed to be doing better the last few days. Maybe this is not the flu." Carlisle looked worried.

"Okay, I was just thinking that."

A few hours later after a full check up, we were sitting in Carlisle's office waiting for my lab work to come back.

" The lab just called. The labs are on their way here. Are you sure you don't want me to call Edward to come here?" Carlisle asked with a loving/worried smile.

"No. I'm sure it is nothing big. I'm sure it is just a bug."

Just then there was a knock on the door. Carlisle told them to come in. A short haired woman handed Carlisle a folder. He looked over the papers.

"Well Bella, everything looks good." He said with a huge smile. Which I thought was funny. "Um, Bella." He looked up at me over the folder. He had a bigger smile and it seemed to get bigger. "Um, Bella, your pregnant."

I was stunned. WOW. It took me a few minutes to be able to talk again.

"Wow. That happened fast." I could still hear shock in my voice.

"I didn't know you two were trying."

"We really weren't. We just stopped my birth control a week after the wedding."

"Well, lets go get a ultrasound and see how far along you are."

"Maybe we should call Edward now."

He paged Edward to come to his office. About 10 minutes later he walked in the door. He didn't see me right away.

"Dad, didn't think you were working today." Edward seemed surprised to see Carlisle.

"I'm not." Carlisle said waving his hand my way.

"Honey, what brings you here?"

"I'll step out and leave you two alone. I'll come back after I got things set-up." Carlisle explained as he headed out the door.

Edward had a little bit of a worried look on his face. So I decided to mess with him. I walked over to the desk and pick up the folder. I know it was not nice, but it was fun.

"I got sick after breakfast this morning. I thought I was getting better. I have not been sick for a few days. Carlisle thought it would be best for me to get a check-up." I told him. Then handed him the folder.

He opened the folder and read over the papers. His head shoot up to look at me with a smile. He ran over to me and grabbed me into a big hug.

"Oh Bella. I can't believe it. WOW. I didn't think it would happen so fast."

"I know. Your going to be a Daddy."

I smiled at him, then gave him a kiss.

"I love you, Edward."

"Love you, too."

A hour later Edward and I were watching Carlisle doing my ultrasound.

"Look there Bella." Carlisle said pointing to a spot on the screen. "That there is baby number 1." He said in a teasing voice. The he pointed to another spot on the screen. "That there is baby number 2."

My mouth popped open. I turned and looked at Edward. He looked just as shocked as I was.

We watched Carlisle take same measurement of the babies and put them into the computer.

"It looks like you are about 12 weeks." Carlisle told us still looking over the ultrasound.

Now I'm more shocked. 12 weeks. Wait, that is before I stopped my birth control. Does it really matter. This is what we wanted.

We finished the ultrasound. I said bye to Edward and Carlisle and I headed back to his house.

I told Esme about our little surprise. It was a few days before July 4th, so we decided to have a cook-out and tell everyone our happy news.

_**JULY**_

Esme and I had everything ready for the cook-out. Carlisle and Edward had the grill going and was putting on burgers, brats and hot dogs to cook. Everyone had already arrived and chatting.

Alice, Rose, Esme and I talked about how Alice and Rose's business was going. Esme talked about remodeling a few house in town for some friends.

Around the time it was getting dark, Emmett started a fire. Everyone was sitting around the fire. Edward and I decided then was a good time to tell everyone on good news.

Everyone was thrilled. Charlie was happy, but I think I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. I had notice some personality changes, but nothing to big.

My birthday passed with a quiet dinner at home with Charlie, Sue and Edward.

_**AUGUST**_

Edward took me out for a 1 year anniversary of when we started dating. It was a nice surprise. We had dinner and went for a walk. It was nice to be alone together.

Charlie continue to do good. No big changes.

_**SEPTEMBER**_

_**OCTOBER**_

_**NOVEMBER**_

Thanksgiving came around again. Looking back on it now, that had to be the longest year ever, but it also seemed to go by too fast.

Charlie was slowly getting worse. I was getting huge.

We had everyone over for Thanksgiving dinner. Esme, Alice, Rose and Sue made dinner. I got tired too fast to do much. My feet hurt, my back was sore, and my ankle were huge.

Charlie let Edward and I make a nursery in his den for the twins. Edward and I decided not to find out the sex of the babies. We wanted to be surprised. With everything done for the birth of the babies, all we could do is wait. At 34 weeks with twin, it was any day now.


	17. Chapter 16 The end and new beginnings

**_Sorry this took so long and it is short chapter. It is the last chapter. I will post the Epilogue in the next few days. So please enjoy and review. Thank you for hanging in there with me throught this. You all are great. Thank you._**

**_Note... Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.._**

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter 16 The end and new beginnings

2 weeks before Christmas Edward and I were doing some last minute Christmas shopping. It had been a long day on my feet. I was 36 weeks and as big as a house. My feet were killing me. We just got the last of our gifts bought and were walking out of the mall when I got a sharp pain across my stomach. I double over in pain.

"Bella, What's wrong ?" yelled Edward coming over to me.

"I'm not sure. I had a pain across my stomach."

"Let's sit and rest a minute." He said walking me over to sit on a bench just inside the front doors of the mall.

"I'll sit here while you go and get the car."

Edward went and got the car. Then helped me out to the car.

We were about home when I got another pain. I told Edward I just wanted to get home after he told me we should go to the hospital.

We got home and the bags up to our room when another pain shot across my stomach, but with this one my water broke. Edward was down stairs in the kitchen getting me a glass of water.

"EDWARD, HURRY UP HERE." I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Then I heard 3 people running to my bedroom. They stood in my doorway looking at me.

"I think my water broke."

Edward help me down the stairs while Sue got my bag and helped Charlie down the stairs.

On the way to the hospital Edward and Sue called everyone. Charlie sat in the back with me holding my hand.

We got to the hospital and got to the delivery room. Charlie, Carlisle and Esme was staying in there with Edward and I. My doctor came in and checked me out. I was only dilated to 4. So I still had a long way to go.

The next few hours went slow. Esme would go out and check the others waiting in the waiting room.

Finally after about 6 hours or so, the doctor said it was time to push. A hour later we had 2 beautiful baby boys.

I was finally moved to my room. I already had a room full of visitors. I was just getting settled in my bed when Carlisle brought my boys in the room. Edward was sitting by me on the bed when Carlisle brought the babies over to us. He gave me one and the other to Edward. Both babies had full heads of hair. The baby boy I was holding had his daddy's bronze hair, his dad's nose and my mouth. The little guy Edward was holding had my hair, Edward's mouth and my nose.

"Bella, the little one you are holding is 6lds 5oz and 18 inch. Edward, this little guy is 6lds 2ozs and 181/2 inch. Both are perfectly healthy. You two, they are beautiful babies. I'm so happy for you two." Carlisle beamed at us.

Edward took a pillow over to Charlie's lap and laid the baby on the pillow. I waved for Carlisle to come over to me and had him take the other baby over to Charlie. He look so happy with both of his grandsons laying on his lap. Edward stay right there by him. Charlie was smiling so big,( as much as he could with the weakness of his facial muscles) and he had tears running down his cheeks. Sue took pictures of my 4 men. My heart was about to burst.

"So what are you naming these baby boys?" Alice spoke up.

"The little guy in the light blue, with his daddy's hair is going to be Edward Anthony. The little one in the dark blue is Charles Carlisle." I informed them.

I sat and watched Charlie looking down at the boys. The picture of a proud Grandfather. He asked Carlisle and Esme to take the babies. Then Edward helped him out of the chair he was sitting in and walked over to sit beside me in my bed. We watched as everyone took turns holding and fussing over the babies. Charlie put his arm around me.

"Thank you." Charlie whispered to me. "You could have not got me a better Christmas present."

"I'm just happy you are here to see them." I was crying when I felt him press his lips to the top of my head.

"Thank you, Bella. You are the best daughter ever. I'm lucky to have you. I love you, Kiddo." He whispered as he hugged my.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

We were home in a few days. The babies were not sleeping through the night, but they got up at the same time twice a night. We always had someone beside Charlie and Sue around. Billy came over the day we got home. He looked like he was the proud grandpa. It was great that Billy and I could still be great friends. Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett were over almost all the time. Seeing my babies in Emmett's big arms was funny yet kind of scary. Every afternoon I would find Charlie sitting in the nursery in the rocking chair with the baby sling on with one of the babies in it. Rocking and telling the baby stories. I would find myself just standing in the doorway watching him.

Christmas came fast. One day we brought the babies home, then it seemed the next day was Christmas. Charlie was to weak to go any where, so we had everyone over. Esme and I made dinner. Everyone sat around the table and ate and talked. I just sat back and enjoyed my family. We moved to the livingroom and pasted out gifts. Everyone took turns holding the babies. It was the best Christmas. It only got better when Alice and Jasper told everyone they were going to having a baby. They just found out a week before Christmas. Best Christmas ever.

Two days after Christmas Charlie took a turn for the worst. He had a stroke. It put him in the hospital for good. He was not coming home.

Esme stayed at the house with the boys. Alice or Rose would go over to help her out so I could stay at the hospital with Charlie, I knew it was the end.

I sat by his bedside with Edward on my other side for two days. I just sit there holding his hand. He was not eating or talking. I think he slept the whole time.

On day 3 he opened his eyes and look at me. With a small smile and tears running down his face. He talked to me in a small, quiet voice.

"Bella, you are the best daughter. I'm so proud of you. You have made my life worth living. You have found yourself a great husband in Edward. You two gave me 2 wonderful grandsons. I know I can go now knowing Edward will be there to take good care of you and my grandsons. I love you two very much. Thank you."

"Thank you Charlie. It was great to get to know you. You are a good man and a great father to Bella." Edward told him with a light hug.

"Daddy, I love you. You are the best father and a great grandfather. I will tell them about their Grandpa Charlie all the time."

I gave him a kiss and hug. He then closed his eyes and took his last breath.


	18. epilogue

**_Well, this is it. The end to my story. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought of it. I love reviews._**

**_Side note, I'm working on a new story. But it will be a little while before I'm ready to start posting chapters. So put me on your alerts if you want to know when I start posting again._**

**_Thank you to everyone. I had alot of fun writing this story and a lot of hard times, too. Thank you for sticking with me on it. You all are great. Thank you!!!!!!!!!_**

**_Note... Stephenie Meyer owns all characters..._**

* * *

Epilogue

Here I sit at my vanity getting ready for a great occasion. Edward Jr. Is getting married. He is 25 years old now. He is still in school following in his fathers and grandfathers footsteps. He is crazy in love with Alice and Jasper's daughter Mary.

Alice and Jasper had 2 girls Mary and Lynne. Rose and Emmett had 3 kids. 2 boys, Emmett Jr. And Timothy. 1 girl Cathy. Edward and I had a little girl 2 years after the twins were born. We named her Esme.

Watching them grow up reminded me of us growing up. The 8 of them were all born with in 4 years. The boys always so protective of the girls. It was so sweet.

We all stayed in Forks. Edward and I stayed in Charlie's house. We went on to great careers at the hospital. Carlisle became Chief of Staff. When he retired Edward became Chief of Staff. I became DON of the TCU.

My mother fallout of my life. She became very upset when we moved to Forks to help out with Charlie. I got a few harsh phone calls but she stopped call after Charlie passing.

Billy step up to the role of Grandfather to my kids. He took the boys fishing and told them wonderful stories of their Grandpa Charlie. Esme my little tomboy tagged along with the boys. Fishing, baseball, football whatever Grandpa Billy and the boys did, she was right there.

Sue stayed in our lives. She took Charlie's passing hard. She stayed at the house for a few weeks then moved to be with her son Seth. She called once a week and visited once ever few months.

Alice and Roses business really took off. They finally had to hire help. Then it got to the point they could sit back and let their employees do it all.

Emmett became Chief of Police. I was so proud of him. There was noone better to follow my fathers footsteps.

Jasper went back to school and became a shrink. He opened his own office and became really successful.

Me, I miss my father everyday. I wish he was still here, but I feel him with me all the time. Edward and I are still head over heels in love. I could never get tired of loving him.

Isn't it funny how one thing ends but something better takes it place. If Jacob never left, I might have never found the love of my life.

_**THE END**_


	19. AN

**Just a little note. I have posted a new story. Please take the time to read it. It is call My happy ending. You can find it on my profile.**

**Thank you to everyone who read this story. It means a lot to me that you did.**

**Thank you **

**jlb7512**


End file.
